Al'thelan
by Mithril
Summary: Da’an gets an unexpected vision of Ma’el’s time on Earth.
1. 1

Disclaimer: 

Disclaimer: Earth: Final Conflict Universe is from Gene Roddenberry.

Highlander is from...

No copyright infringement is intended. The idea is mine.

Author:Mithril (perretta@entelchile.net) March 2000.

Thanks:Thank you very much to Sand for editing the story :)

Note: This is an EFC/Highlander crossover, but I just use the show's idea of Immortality, not any regular character (no Duncan, no Methos, etc.)

Spoilers: Some spoilers to second season's episode "Heroes & Heartbreaks" and the third season's episode "The Cloister".

Summary: Da'an's gets an unexpected vision of Ma'el's time on Earth. 

Title:Al'thelan

Rating:PG-13

Al'thelan

As the sun set over the city -bathing everything with a reddish light- and the stars began to twinkle in the sky, a shuttle appeared from interdimensional mode and immediately reached its destination: the Washington Taelon Embassy.

Major Liam Kincaid expertly landed the craft and, after shutting the energy off, he turned to address his serious and quiet passenger.

"We have arrived," he said unnecessarily. "Da'an?" Liam called him, when he realized the Taelon was not paying any attention to him. He got no answer. "Da'an?" he repeated, a little bit louder. The Taelon blinked and looked at him. "Are you all right?" The protector asked worriedly.

Da'an nodded and rose from his seat. "I am fine," the North American Companion answered with a slight smile. A second later, he descended from the ship.

Liam smiled back and hurried behind him. "Is it there anything I can do for you?" he asked.

The alien stopped, faced him and shook his head. "No, thank you. That would be all for today, Major," he answered and, without waiting for Liam's reply, he turned and continued walking.

Liam watched him leave and sighed, wondering why Da'an seemed to be so... sad...

Then, he shrugged. Well... what else could you expect after a meeting with Zo'or?

******

A couple of minutes later, Da'an entered his audience chamber and walked to the virtual glass window, just in time to catch the last glimpses of the sun disappearing behind the tall buildings. Once the beautiful spectacle was over, the Taelon bowed his head and a very tired and human sigh escaped from his mouth. He had just had one of those meetings with Zo'or and, again, all the ruthlessness and cruelty of the young Synod Leader had surprised him. How could one being be capable of such hate? Da'an blushed blue as the answer came to his mind. "You learned it from me," he whispered. "I am so sorry... my child."

He raised his eyes and smiled sadly. Had this been the same kind of pain he had inflicted to Ma'el, so many centuries ago? How perfect an example of poetic justice, as humans called it. "I am so sorry," he repeated, this time the apology directed to his own former mentor... and parent.

Shaking his head to vanish those painful thoughts, as Ma'el and probably Zo'or were lost to him now, Da'an went to the throne-like chair and activated the energy stream. Feeling the soothing energy surrounded him; he finally relaxed and allowed his mind to wander freely, beyond the barriers of the Commonality. It was then when a strange vision reached him...

_In a quiet and green land, under a gray sky and a gentle wind, a woman stood before a group of stones. She was of average height and slender. She had long, red hair and an incredibly sad gaze. Slowly, she raised her hand and touched the biggest stone, one that was just about her size. After a moment, she withdrew her hand and sat on the grass. She wrapped her arms around her knees and bowed her head. The tremble of her shoulders indicated that she was crying. _

Why did she seem to be in such deep pain if the place was so peaceful?

__

Suddenly, a man appeared. He was tall, dressed in a long black coat and he carried... a sword! He walked, menacingly, towards the woman. 

Somehow she heard him, because she stiffened and raised her head. Then, she saw him... but she did not made any attempt to run. She just remained there, seated on the grass...

The man smiled evilly and, holding the sword with both hands, he raised it and--

"NO!" A desperate and disturbingly familiar voice yelled, abruptly ending the vision.

Da'an sat bolt upright, still in his true form. He had never experienced something like this. He took a hand to his chest, feeling the incredible need to save that woman... but... Who was she? And where was she? And that voice...

He forced himself to calm down and, only then, the Taelon recognized the place... Strandhill... and Ma'el's tomb!

Da'an recovered his façade and, without losing time, he activated the data stream and contacted Major Kincaid.

"Yes, Da'an?" Liam asked, a little bit surprised by the Taelon's clear distress.

"Meet me in the shuttle bay," he ordered seriously, his hands moving fast.

"Where are we going?" Liam asked with curiosity.

The alien blushed in a deep blue before answering. "Strandhill."

******

She melancholically stood before the ancient stones and, feeling suddenly very cold, she wrapped her long coat around herself. After a little hesitation, she raised a trembling hand and lay it over the cold surface. She closed her eyes. When was the last time she had been here? "It has been too long, my friend," she said softly and a sad smile appeared on her face. Friend was such an inappropriate word... as he had meant -and would always mean- so much more to her...

A tear slid down her cheek. They had spent such a little time together... and ironically; time was all that she had.

"I am so tired," she whispered, withdrawing her hand and sitting on the grass. "...And so alone," she added, embracing her knees. She had always known that loneliness was the price on immortality, but that knowledge brought no comfort to her heart. Yes, she was an Immortal, one of the older ones, if not the oldest, and she was a warrior. She had been challenged unnumbered times and she had defeated her opponents, killing them or letting them go. In a few occasions, she had almost lost her head, but, fortunately for her, she had been able to escape. During her endless life, she had witnessed... the Earth's history: the first cities, amazing discoveries, the awakening of science, travels, means of transportation, countless wars, the conquer of the Moon and so many other things... even the arrival of aliens. The Taelons.

She sighed. No one would ever know how close she had been to one of them; how much she--

Suddenly, her musings were interrupted by a familiar and warning hum, alerting her of the presence of another Immortal. She stiffened and raised her head. Instinctively, she took her hand to her coat's pocket to grab the weapon he had specifically made for her, but then, she stopped and lowered her arm. Perhaps this was the reason she had come to visit this place, so dear to her heart. Perhaps the time to rest had arrived...

"I am so tired," she repeated, drying her eyes... and then, she remembered this was a sacred place. There would be no battle...

A few seconds later, she saw him. He was taller than her; strong built, all clad in black and, oh surprise, he had a sword.

He approached her with shining eyes, smiling evilly in anticipation. "Amalthea!" he shouted. "I am Arthur Kane."

Amalthea blinked and looked tiredly at him, as if saying 'oh, just shut up!' "Yes?" she asked in a bored tone.

Arthur became serious and narrowed his eyes. "I have wasted many years to find you. At first, I thought you were nothing but a myth... but now, you are here... and you are mine," he said in a harsh voice, viciously stroking the blade. "All those years will be rewarded when I claim your head!"

She shrugged. "Why don't you get a life?" she asked in the same tone as before. "Besides, this is a sacred place. You know the Rules."

He snorted. "For the stupid aliens perhaps, but it means nothing for us, nothing for the Rules," he replied mockingly.

Amalthea balled her hands into fists, her self-control slipping away. *_NOTHING_!* she yelled in her mind.

He didn't notice her slight change and continued. "And don't worry, dear Amalthea, I will get a life after taking yours!" he finished, giving her a look full of greed. He held his sword with both hands...

Amalthea closed her eyes and relaxed, all her anger disappearing to be replaced by an incredible tiredness. Nothing mattered now...

"I am pleased you have accepted your fate," he hissed, raising his arms. "I will do it quickly," he added and, uttering a yell of triumph, he was about to strike her, when a loud "NO!" made him stopped.

Startled, Amalthea opened her eyes wide and her heart began to beat crazily. Had it been her imagination? No. Somehow she knew it had been real... she had heard him! In her current grief-stricken mood, only one thing could have made her react... His voice... Slowly, her hand moved to her coat.

Annoyed by the interruption, Arthur looked around and once sure they were alone, he turned to finish his job. Gathering all his strength, he violently lowered his weapon to Amalthea's neck... to be stopped by a sparkling sword.

He blinked in surprise and went a couple of steps back. He stared at her. She was not a defeated woman anymore, now she was a warrior. He smiled darkly... and so was he. "So you decided to fight, after all," he said, taking a combat position, his legs spread to keep the equilibrium, his hands firmly holding his sword before him. "Interesting piece of technology," he added, indicating her weapon. The hilt seemed to be of a very ancient model, it was made of a shining metal, decorated with a beautiful emerald-like stone, but the blade was clearly of Taelon origin, sparkling and beautiful.

She smiled and rose from the ground. "A friend gave it to me," she said, raising her sword.

"Good, then I will gain more than your head today."

"I don't think so," she said seriously.

He shook his head and his grin widened. "Enough of talking!" he exclaimed and, without a warning, Arthur attacked her.

The mortal fight began. He tried to strike her on several occasions, but each time Amalthea expertly blocked his attacks.

"You are not so bad," he admitted after a while, encircling her like a predator.

Always alert, she never took her gaze away from his sword. "I have practiced a lot," she said. At the same time she stopped one of his brutal blows, however, he managed to cut her arm.

"First blood!" he exclaimed, excited, licking his lips.

Amalthea took her hand to her injured arm and shook her head. "It will take more than that," she said dryly and, for the first time, it was she who attacked him. In a quick movement, she ducked and kicked his legs, causing him to fall.

He rolled on his side, just in time to avoid Amalthea's blow. He stood up and only then he realized she had cut him too. One of his legs was bleeding. He screamed in anger.

She looked at his eyes and stiffened slightly. All his confidence and -dark- humor were gone. Now he was angry... and truly dangerous.

"You will pay for this!" he shouted. With renewed strength, given by his hate and wrath, he just ran to her, his sword always raised before him.

The redheaded Immortal blinked and, realizing it would be stupid to try to block him, she quickly dropped her weapon, ducked, grabbed his arms and, using his own strength and speed against him, she managed to throw him to the ground. Then, gasping for air, she picked up her sword and was about to kill him, but abruptly stopped. He had released his blade and... he was crying.

"Please... don't... kill me," he begged between sobs, raising his arms in a protective manner. "Please, forgive...me. I will never... seek you again... I..."

"Oh, just stop it," she said, rolling her eyes and lowering her sword. "The next time I will not change my mind," she added, matter-of-factly and, deactivating her weapon, she put the hilt in her pocket and turned to leave. She had walked a few steps, when she heard a 'CLICK'. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned. She went white. How in the world she could have been so stupid? 

Arthur was on his feet again, a deadly look in his eyes... and a gun in his hand. "I told you I wasted many years to find you. Did you believe I would let you go so easily?" he asked. Without another word, he fired.

Amalthea stiffened and fell to her knees. She took her hands to her bleeding stomach. 

"I wonder," he began to say, walking towards her, this time the sword in his hand, "how someone so stupid could have lived for so long. You should have never fought me. Now, I want more than your head... I want your pain!" he added and, grabbing her hair to bend her head back, he rudely buried his sword on her stomach.

Yes, they were Immortals, but that didn't make them immune to physical pain. Amalthea screamed. Pleased, Arthur released her and she fell on her back. He smiled evilly and prepared himself to give the final blow -and inherit her amazing power- when a strange noise caught his attention. At first, it was barely audible, but then it went louder, until, to his annoyance and disbelief, a Taelon shuttle appeared out of nowhere. Cursing his bad luck, he hid his sword under his coat and ran away, leaving a 'dying' Amalthea lying on the grass...

******

As soon as they left interdimensional mode, Da'an realized they had arrived too late.

"Look," Liam said worriedly, indicating the running man and the unconscious woman.

"She needs our assistance," the alien stated, blushing blue.

Liam nodded and landed the craft a few meters away from her. They descended from the ship and approached her, Liam carrying an emergency medical kit. They knelt by her side and immediately the Major began to tend her wounds. He removed part of her blood soaked clothes and widened his eyes when he saw how badly she had been hurt. He looked helplessly at Da'an and shook his head. "I am afraid I can't do anything for her. She received a shot and the bigger wound was made by some kind of blade..."

"A sword," Da'an said and carefully removed a strand of red hair out of her pale face. To their surprise and relief, she moved her head and weakly opened her eyes. She looked directly at the Taelon and Da'an suddenly found himself lost in her deep green stare. He lost his disguise for a second. "Stay still," he said softly.

She managed a smile, her eyes filled with tears. "Will... you take... me with you... this time... Al'thelan?" she asked in a barely audible voice.

Shocked, Da'an lost his façade and ignored Liam's questions. He just could not believe what she had said. Al'thelan was an ancient word, long ago lost by the Commonality. It was impossible for a human to know it... It was impossible for a human to know the Taelon word for... beloved. Shaking his head and, after assuring himself he had not heard her correctly, he kindly held one of her hands. "Please, do not speak," he told her, placing his free hand on her forehead.

Her smile widened. "Ma'el," she whispered and, before a startled and sparkling Da'an could say a word, she attempt to link her mind with his.

Feeling an unbearable yearning and an incredible love, Da'an could not and did not want to resist. He mentally embraced her exhausted mind and initiated a sharing.

"Ma'el," she repeated sweetly and opened herself completely.

Da'an sparkled brighter... and witnessed... her life...

*************************************************************************


	2. 2

During Ma'el's time on Earth

During Ma'el's time on Earth...

__

The village was beautifully decorated, white flowers all around and a sweet music filled the air. Everything was ready for the wedding and everyone had been invited. Inside the bride's house, the last details were being taking care of.

"You look beautiful, little one," she said to her younger sister.

The young woman, almost a child, turned with a wide smile on her face. "Do you really think so, Amalthea?" she asked, tilting her blond head and staring at her older sister with innocent looking eyes.

Amalthea smiled back and placed a flower on her sister's hair. "Of course, Sheri," she said kindly. "Would I lie to you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sheri shook her head and then seemed troubled. She lowered her gaze and smoothed her white dress with her slender hands.

"What is it, little one," Amalthea asked, concerned.

Sheri raised her eyes again. "I... I believe you should be... in my place. I... mean... you are the oldest daughter," Sheri managed to explain.

"My dear Sheri," Amalthea began to say reassuringly. "I am twenty six years old. In spite of mother's opinion, I have my life. You know that I am not the... wife type. Besides, I thought you were in love with Erik," she teased the bride.

"Of course I am!" Sheri exclaimed between giggles and then smiled mischievously. "But what about Jason or Earl or Eladan or--"

"Enough," Amalthea interrupted her, rolling her eyes. "They were... are... too... boring," she added shrugging and blushing slightly.

"Indeed," Sheri agreed. "Or perhaps it's that you are too... spirited."

"Maybe," Amalthea said with a wink, laughing. Then, she took her little sister's hand and they were about to go out, when the music suddenly stopped. Startled, they heard menacing yells; horses whinnies and frightened screams.

"Amalthea, what..." Sheri began to say, scared.

"Hush, little one," the redhead encouraged her and silently peeked out through a small opening of the door. She stiffened and went white at the sight. Savage and ruthless masked riders were attacking the village... killing everyone! An incredible fear raised within her. She would not allow those beasts to touch her sister or herself. Quickly, she turned to Sheri, gave her a desperate look and began to block the door.

"Help me to move the table," she said, fighting the panic.

Trembling, the younger woman did as she was told. "Will... this stop... them?" she asked in a whisper.

"I hope so," Amalthea answered softly, embracing her. "Please, stay calm, Sheri," she said, guiding her to the other side of the room and sitting on a corner. Perhaps if they stayed quiet and still, those monsters would not find them. Perhaps if they-- Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a brutal blow on the door.

The sisters exchanged terrified glances.

"Are... they... demons?" Sheri asked, shaking in Amalthea's arms.

Amalthea shook her head and gently stroked Sheri's blond hair. "No, little one, they are just men, horrible men. They--"

She could not finish, as the door was rudely opened and two big and masked men entered. They hurried toward the women and, with a harsh laughter, the men brutally grabbed them.

"Don't touch her!" Amalthea shouted, kicking the man who held her sister and fighting with her own captor.

"Quiet!" her captor spat, cruelly hitting her face, throwing her to the floor, her lips bleeding.

"Amalthea!" Sheri yelled, panicked.

"I am... fine," she said, painfully rising from the floor.

The riders dragged them outside and took them with the remaining living people of the village, scared women and children. Shocked, the sisters saw the slaughtered bodies of their friends and relatives.

"Oh, no! Erik!" Sheri suddenly exclaimed, collapsing in her sister's arms.

"Monsters," Amalthea muttered between tears.

The riders mercilessly laughed at them, enjoying themselves in threatening the already frightened people with their swords. Suddenly, the guards kept quiet and stiffened. They raised their weapons in sign of respect. A tall man -clearly the leader- dressed in a black tunic and with the most hideous mask of all approached.

He looked with obvious disdain at his helpless victims and, for a second, he locked eyes with the red-haired woman. Then, he raised his arm and, with evil eyes shining through his demon-like golden mask, he lowered his arm.

Without a word, following their leader's order, the masked men slaughtered the women and children.

Desperate beyond belief and oblivious to her own pain and the other's screams and cries; Amalthea felt Sheri's body going limp in her arms. Soon, she was not able to hold her. Sheri fell. Seconds later, Amalthea fell over her... and cried for her sister and for her village. "Soon...we... will be... together... little one," she whispered and closed her eyes to wait for the peace of death...

Suddenly, someone rudely pulled her head up. "Look at me!" a cold voice ordered.

Amalthea weakly opened her eyes... to see the horrible leader bent over her. "Coward," she managed to say.

He chuckled and took off his mask. Through her blurred vision, she could only see his steel eyes. "What is your name?" he asked coldly.

"A... Amalthea," she whispered.

"Look at me, Amalthea," he repeated, his cruel eyes fixed upon her. "I am Bethan. I slaughtered your village just because it pleased me. Remember my name, for we will meet again. I could easily take your head now... but that would bring no fun to me," he said enigmatically. Then, he released her. His mad laughter was the last thing she heard... before dying.

After a while, the lifeless body of Amalthea began to shake and, in a sudden burst of energy... she opened her eyes. Startled, she blinked and trembling, she rose from the ground. Still dizzy and confused, she looked around. She froze. It had not been a nightmare. Her home village had been completely destroyed and everyone was dead... including her beloved sister. Blinded by the tears, she knelt and held her tightly. Beyond grief, Amalthea screamed...

"NO!" Amalthea echoed her nightmare's scream. She abruptly woke up, sitting bolt upright, her breathing agitated and her body bathed in a cold sweat. She nervously looked at her surroundings and then relaxed. She was still in her small camp and the fire had long been extinguished. She took a trembling hand to her forehead and sighed. Again she had had that nightmare; again she had relieved that dreadful moment, again she had witnessed Sheri's dead and heard Bethan's mad laughter.

Even though that had happened twenty years ago, she could remember every single detail: the flowers, the white dress of her sister, her innocent looking eyes... but then--

Amalthea shook her head and swept her tears away. *_Enough!*_ She thought, annoyed. There was no point in torturing herself with those passed events that she could not change. Besides, she had already done so for several years...

She sighed deeply and felt suddenly very tired and dirty. Then, seeing the rising sun, she rose from the ground and gathered her few possessions, including a sword and a dagger. Once finished, she ate a little dry meat and fruit and decided that it would be a good idea to go to the nearby lake, as the water had always soothed her.

The image of the lake brought an unexpected smile to her face and, as she thought more and more of the sparkling waters and beautiful trees that surrounded it, she began to forget the nightmare. The lake was located near a small village called Shareb. Its inhabitants were kind and decent people and, since Amalthea had rescued the grand child of the Elder one from the water, they had somehow adopted her. They had invited her unnumbered times to live with them, but she simply had not been able to accept. However, she did enjoy their company, especially Nell's, the little girl she had rescued.

Without losing time and feeling unusually light-hearted, Amalthea went her way to the lake.

******

Feeling the beginning of a new day, the sparkling being walked toward the virtual glass window of his ship and mentally smiled. The light filtering through the green leaves of the trees made a pleasant sight. A moment later, he shook his delicate head and decided to return to his duties. He approached a terminal and waved his hand. A data stream was activated. He checked the information displayed in it and nodded approvingly, the cloaking device of his vessel was working in perfect order. If in any unfortunate event, his ship were to be discovered by strangers, they would only see a huge rock surrounded by vegetation.

He continued reading the floating characters and, once finished, he deactivated the stream and sparkled brighter in anticipation. According to his own notes, he was supposed to study the local inhabitants, the humans. After a year -according to the planet's rotations- of analyzing minerals, vegetation and lower life forms, finally the long awaited moment to interact with more interesting beings had arrived. True, thanks to his previous observations, he had learned the humans were primitive beings, only in the beginning of their civilization, but still, he was excited by the prospect of meeting some of them. This had been one of the reasons he had left his homeworld: to meet, study and learn from other species-- He suddenly sparkled brighter and balled his hands into fists-- before his own kind enslaved them all. How many times had he advice them to change their path? How many times had he warned them that their chosen path would lead them to extinction? He simply could not remember. They just did not listen... How a stubborn and proud beings were his fellow Taelons... And even his beloved child believed that was the only way...

Shaking his head, he forced himself to calm down and focused his mind on the present day.

He went to one of the reflecting walls and looked at his glowing, blue reflection. He concentrated and, slowly, his sparkling exterior changed into a white skin. He smiled. Even though the size of his head and ears was a little bit exaggerated and he had no hair, he was pleased -and somehow surprised- by his 'new opaque' appearance. Only his eyes remained unchanged, glowing blue. He had been practicing the transformation -including common gestures, such us closing and opening his eyes every three seconds or curling his lips up- since the first time he saw the natives, and this had been his best result. He smiled once again, showing his teeth, and decided that he was ready to meet the humans. As a final detail, he opened a big compartment and took off a brown robe he had previously... borrowed from one of the locals -together with other useful items- and put it on. Once completely satisfied with his disguise, he turned to another terminal and activated a three dimensional map he had made of the region. It took him a few minutes to choose the place; he thought it would be more appropriate to meet pacific humans -as he knew there were violent beings as well. It was a placid lake surrounded by vegetation. 

He walked to the door and was about to go out, when a good idea occurred to him. He approached another compartment, a small one, took out a little purple bag and some sparkling stones. Tilting his head, he put the stones inside the bag and placed it inside a pocket. They were of no value to him, but maybe the humans would like them and he could offer the stones as a symbol of peace. Then, smoothing his robe one more time, he left the ship. A gentle wind greeted him and with barely contained excitement and joy, he went his way to the lake...

******

After a short and pleasant walk, Amalthea arrived to the lake. She took a deep breath and smiled. Indeed this was exactly what she needed to calm herself; the beautiful trees and the sparkling water really comforted her. She looked around and, once sure she was alone, she unfastened her sword and carefully lay it over a rock. Then she took off her clothes -pants, a loose shirt and a gray robe- and finally unbraided her long red hair.

Still with the grin on her face, she approached the shore and allowed the water to touch her feet. She shivered. It was cold! It did not matter though, as she liked it anyway. She bit her lower lip, and taking a deep breath again, she dove into the cold water. She swam and played, just like a child. Unable to stop herself, she laughed. She blinked in surprise, she had not done so in so much time and it felt so good...

Suddenly, a bird flew away out of a bush, like if someone had scared it. Startled and worried, Amalthea turned to that direction. She did not feel the presence of another Immortal, but still she definitely was in disadvantage... not to mention that she was naked. Abruptly, another bird flew and it was then when she saw a pair of deep blue eyes staring back...

******

Ma'el enjoyed his walk under the trees. Even though the vegetation of the Earth was so different from the one of his homeworld, it had its own, rare beauty...

A few minutes later, he arrived to his destination and his eyes sparkled in anticipation. He had been right in his assumption: one of the locals was there!

He went a little bit closer and hid behind a bush. He realized it was a female and was about to approach her, when suddenly he changed his mind. Her attitude and surveillance of the place suggested that she wanted to be alone. Maybe she would perform some kind of ritual. He remained quiet in his hideout, watching with interest. To his surprise, she took off her clothes and loosened her hair. Ma'el lost his disguise for a second. He had never seen a human without its-- her clothes before... Her body was so different from his, she was so... solid, but still... he found himself strangely pleased by the sight...

Then, as he saw her so content floating in the water, completely unaware of his presence, guilt began to rise within him. As interested as he was, he felt he should not be there, spying on her.

He tilted his head and decided to leave. He moved and turned, but in doing so, he accidentally scared a pair of birds that had been resting on a branch; they flew away. Slightly panicked, the Taelon turned to see if she had noticed him. Startled, he locked his eyes with hers.

Realizing that he had been discovered, Ma'el slowly left the bushes and walked a couple of steps toward her.

Amalthea opened her eyes wide when she saw the pale stranger approaching and, in spite of the cold water, she felt her cheeks -and the rest of her body- burning in embarrassment and in annoyance. She gave a quick glance to her clothes -and sword- and then shot him with a deadly look.

Ma'el blinked and, even though she did not say a word, her look spoke volumes to him. Clearly he was not welcome there. A few minutes passed and Ma'el began to wonder why she did not make any attempt to leave the water. Due to his previous analysis, he knew the liquid had a low temperature and her now purple lips and chattering teeth indicated him that she was cold. Then why-- 

Suddenly it hit him. It was because of him! That is why she had looked around before taking off her clothes, she had not wanted to be seen without them! She would not leave the water until he stopped... watching. Having nothing else to do and hoping not to be making a mistake, he turned... and waited.

He did not have to wait long. After a short moment, he heard a splashing and, minutes later he heard light footsteps behind him. He turned and saw her standing there. She had dressed herself... and was threatening with some kind of weapon -a sword, he believed it was its name. 

He tilted his head. As strange as it was, he felt she would not harm him. He smiled and raised both hands in a peaceful manner.

"I am not going to hurt you," he said softly.

To his dismay, she did not answer, nor did she lower her blade. He blinked and tried again. "Do not be afraid," he added and he was beginning to think he had used the wrong dialect, when unexpectedly she seemed to relax and lowered her sword.

"I am not afraid," she stated seriously, meeting his eyes.

Ma'el suddenly found himself trapped in her deep green stare. He realized she was saying the truth, she was not afraid, she was annoyed. He knew it would be useful -and wise- to apologize, but he simply was not able to take his eyes away from hers. Then, to his surprise -and relief- she abruptly lowered her gaze and blushed in a deep red.

Ma'el shook himself and took the opportunity. Very slowly, for not to upset her, he took a hand to his pocket and took out the bag. Carefully, he opened it and spread the sparkling stones on his delicate hand. Sensing her curiosity, he went a step forward and extended his arm.

"Please," he began to say in his soothing voice, "accept one of these together with my apologies."

Amalthea looked at him with suspicion and, after a moment of hesitation, she approached. In spite of herself, she was curious and, as annoying as it was, she had felt something strange when she had met his blue eyes.

Once close enough, she eyed with surprise the jewels he was offering her. They were beautiful, with vivid colors, sparkling in the morning sunlight.

"Please take one," Ma'el encouraged her, pleased by her acceptance.

She gave him a quick annoyed glance and slowly raised her hand. Unable to stop herself, she held a green jewel and looked at it with delight.

The Taelon smiled, but to his disappointment, she turned serious and returned the stone. She withdrew her hand and went a step back. "I accept your apology, but I cannot accept your jewel," she said seriously.

Ma'el's grin faded. "Did I offend you?" he asked, concerned. This first contact was proving to be more difficult than he had thought.

"You didn't offend me," she said, denying with a shake of her wet head. "It's just that I can't accept such a valuable gift from a stranger," she explained.

Ma'el tilted his head, considering her words, then he smiled again. "Then I shall introduce myself," he said, returning the stones to his bag and then to his pocket. He took a hand to his chest and extended his other arm with his palm up. "I am Ma'el."

She tried that strange name a few times and, once satisfied, she nodded. "Ma'el," she said solemnly, "I am Amalthea."

"Ah'maalthea," he said in his soft voice and at the odd look she gave him, he repeated her name, this time correctly. "Amalthea."

She smiled approvingly. Ma'el smiled back and opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by human voices and laughter. Curious, he turned and saw a group of females and young ones approaching. Suddenly, the smallest child, a girl, broke free from her mother's hand and ran to Amalthea.

"Amalthy!" she exclaimed happily, jumping to the redheaded woman's open arms. 

Amalthea's grin widened and embraced the child. "Nell! How are you doing, little one?" She asked, rubbing the girl's nose.

"You are wet!" Nell noted between giggles and only then she noticed the pale man standing there. "Who is your friend?" Nell asked with interest.

Amalthea blinked and realized the women had surrounded them and were staring at Ma'el in awe. 

"I am Ma'el," he said, greeting the women in the same strange way he had greeted her.

"I am Leila. It is an unusual honor to see one of the great Lords in these faraway lands," the oldest woman respectfully greeted him, with a bow of her head.

Ma'el blinked in surprise at the woman's words. Clearly they believed him to be some important human... male. Yes. It was obvious to him that he appeared to be a male to them... Well, after seeing Amalthea he could understand why. That thought brought an unbidden smile to his face, however, at the sudden annoyed look Amalthea gave him, he turned serious. For a second, he wondered if she knew what was going in his mind, but shaking his head, he quickly dismissed the idea and returned his attention to the women.

"The honor is mine," he said in the same formal tone Leila had used. "Rumors of the beauty... of this region have reached... my own... village, so I decided I wanted to see it with my eyes," he added.

"What do you think now, my lord?" Leila asked, beaming with pride.

Ma'el smiled. "The truth exceeds the rumors," he answered kindly.

The women nodded enthusiastically and one of them, Kala, Nell's mother, turned to Amalthea.

"Amalthea, we didn't know you had such an important friend," she said in a slightly offended tone and, before the redhead could say that she had just met him, Kala smiled and continued. "What a nice surprise!"

Amalthea blushed. "Kala, I..." 

"Will you and your friend come to the Crop Festival?" the girl abruptly asked with shining eyes and then cocked her head and took her hands to her waist. "Or did you forget it was today?"

"Nell!" her mother exclaimed and looked embarrassed at Ma'el. "Please, my Lord, forgive my child's enthusiasm," she apologized.

The 'Lord' shook his head. "There is nothing to forgive," he said softly.

Kala sighed in relief and gave a quick glance to Leila. The old woman nodded and smiled at Ma'el. "Kala's daughter spoke our minds, my Lord. We would be honored if you could join our celebration and, as Amalthea's friend, the honor would be double."

He gave a quick glance to Amalthea and seeing that she would not tell the others the truth, he smiled. "It will be my pleasure," he said sincerely and mentally blessed his luck. This day was proving to be really interesting.

******

Once in the village, after introducing himself to the whole community and telling... some stories from his faraway home, Ma'el was quickly and gladly accepted. 

Soon the celebrations began. 

From his place in the main table, he watched everything with fascination: the decoration, the food set over the table, the colorful clothes, the intriguing interaction between males and females, the games performed by the little ones, the dancing and even the primitive, wooden houses sparked his interest. Suddenly his attention was drawn to Amalthea. She was seated alone, far away from the party. In fact, she seemed to be oblivious to it. She was lost in her thoughts.

"It's a pity," Leila abruptly said, interrupting Ma'el's observations.

He turned his head and gave her a puzzled look. "Please, explain yourself, Leila," he asked.

She sighed. "It's Amalthea. We have known her for two years -since she rescued little Nell from the lake- and I still feel we are not able to reach her. In spite of her youth, I believe something terrible happened to her, but every time we ask her about it, she just smiles and tell us not to worry. We have invited several times to live here with us, but she always denies -And I know of one or two young men who would be more than happy to have her here--" Leila stopped for a moment and shook her white head. "It seems our village brings painful memories to her. I have told her life in the forest is not good for a young woman, but she assures me she can take care of herself... but the sad truth is that Amalthea is alone, only Nell is able to reach her heart," she finished in a whisper.

Taken aback by Leila's story, Ma'el returned his attention to Amalthea and felt the unexplainable need to comfort her.

"Perhaps as her friend, you could be able to help her," the old woman added, as if reading the scientist's mind.

The Taelon blinked and nodded, even though he knew he was not really Amalthea's friend.

Then, they saw Nell approaching her redheaded friend with a dish of food in her hands. A smile lit up Amalthea's face and she rubbed Nell's head, causing the child to giggle. 

Ma'el and Leila exchanged amused glances and smiled too.

The day passed quickly and right after the sunset, Ma'el announced his departure. Immediately, the people protested and urged him to stay in Shareb, they even offered him the main house. The Taelon gently declined their offer and, before leaving, he took out the small purple bag and offered the astonished community members the beautiful, sparkling stones. "I would be honored if you accept them," he said, extending his arm.

At Leila's nod, a group of young women approached him. "Can I... take one?" one of them shyly asked.

"Of course," Ma'el answered with a smile. "Take anyone you like... except the green one."

They nodded and, after a while, everyone in Shareb had a stone... everyone, except Amalthea. Oblivious to the talking, she was kneeling by a group of white flowers, contently watching and smelling them. Ma'el looked at her, then at the green stone remaining on his hand and went to her. "May I assume we are not strangers anymore?" he asked, offering her the green stone.

Startled, Amalthea looked up at him and rose.

"Please," he insisted gently, noticing her hesitation. "I mean no harm," he added, tilting his head.

"I know that," she said seriously, "That's why I didn't tell them..." She stopped and slightly blushed.

"That we were not friends," he finished for her. "But that can change... If you want," he said with a grin.

She blinked and, completely defeated by his kindness, she smiled back and accepted the precious gift. "Thank you," she said simply.

Satisfied, Ma'el nodded and, after saying good bye in his unique way, he turned and walked away. She followed him with her gaze and her smiled widened. "Perhaps... we could be... friends... after all," she whispered softly, but abruptly her smile faded as she saw two cloaked figures stepping out from the shadows and following Ma'el. She frowned and her eyes shone dangerously...

******


	3. 3

Ma'el walked his way back to his camp with a wide smile on his face, feeling extremely content. His first day with the locals had far exceeded his highest expectations. He had been accepted by them and even invited to participate in one of their most important celebrations. He blushed blue. Yes, this had proved to be a very productive day and he had met very interesting people... specially Amalthea. He took a hand to his chin and his eyes glowed electric blue. How strange, in spite of being so different ... and young, he felt unexplainably drawn to her--

Suddenly, hearing a strange noise behind him, he stopped and turned. Even tough he saw no one there, he sensed another being's presence. Perhaps one of the little ones had followed him. "Show yourselves," he said gently.

To his surprise, two cloaked and adult humans stepped out from a group of trees and walked menacingly towards him. Both of them carried swords and, just as he had felt Amalthea would not harm him, he sensed those men would not hesitate to do so. "What is it that you want?" Ma'el asked, hoping not to show his growing concern.

"We want the jewels," one of them said in a harsh voice.

The 'Lord' took out his bag and shook his head. "It is empty. I am afraid I cannot fulfill your request," he explained.

"Then take us where you keep them!" the other bandit ordered, violently sweeping the bag out from the Taelon's hand.

Ma'el unconsciously went a step back, his concern turning into fear. "I cannot do that," he stated seriously.

That answer annoyed the man and he rudely pushed the now scared Taelon to the ground. "You will obey us if you want to keep your head," the thief barked, taking his sword to the fallen one's neck.

Even though the scientist knew those primitive weapons could not harm him, he stared at his aggressors in shock. As dangerous as it was he could not take them to his ship. "I... will not... obey you," Ma'el managed to answer.

"You will pay for this!" the taller thief spat and raised his sword...

Shaking, Ma'el raised his hands in a protective way... but the blow never came. Out of nowhere, a third hooded human appeared and placed himself between the victim and his captors. The bandits went a couple of steps back and exchanged glances.

"Stay away from this!" the taller man growled.

As an answer, the stranger raised his sword and waved it dangerously.

"So it be!" the other thief barked.

"Indeed" his companion agreed and they both charged against the newcomer.

Ma'el's new protector expertly blocked the strikes and the Taelon could tell he was far more skilled than his aggressors. The thieves noticed that too, they exchanged glances again and, yelling curses and disgusted words, they ran away. Once they were gone, the stranger put away his weapon, turned to the fallen one and pulled back the hood. "Are you all right?" a surprisingly pleasant voice asked, concerned.

Ma'el opened his eyes wide seeing who his protector was. "Amalthea!"

"Are you all right?" she repeated worriedly, offering her hand to him.

As he stared at her in disbelief, Leila's words echoed in his mind. Indeed Amalthea knew how to take care of herself. "Yes," he said and took her hand. "Thank... you."

She smiled and pulled him up. "You are shaking," she noted, turning serious and lying her free hand over their joined hands in a reassuring way.

Startled, but strangely pleased by their contact, all his fear vanished... to be replaced by something else... something he could not quite define... He lowered his gaze to their joined hands and then met her kind green eyes. "I... am... fine," he replied.

She nodded and held his gaze for a while, then, suddenly blushing, she smiled again and finally released him. "I saw them following you after you left. I couldn't see their faces, though, but I am sure they are not from the village. Tomorrow I will warn Leila and the others," she explained.

Ma'el tilted his head. "I do not understand why they attacked me, if I told them I had not more stones," he said. "I do not comprehend violence," he stated, but, seeing Amalthea's troubled expression, he immediately regretted it. "However, I must admit sometimes it is necessary. Thank you for saving my life, Amalthea," he added sincerely.

"You are welcome," she said. Then she looked up and seemed upset about something. "Soon there will be no light and those clouds will hide the full moon," the redhead noted and turned her gaze to him. "I would be relieved if you allow me to escort you to your camp," she said seriously. "Just in case those bandits return."

The scientist blinked and, is spite of the danger of being discovered, he accepted with a grin. She smiled back, went to get her bag that she had left behind and accompanied him... to his camp.

Ma'el led her through the same path he had followed in the morning and after a short walk, they arrived where the disguised ship was.

Amalthea looked at her surroundings and nodded approvingly. "I like this place. There are not so many bushes to allow possible thieves to... spy on you," she said with a raised eyebrow, clearly referring to their first encounter. "And that big rock, over there," she added, indicating the hidden craft, "provides you with some shelter." Then, she took a hand to her chin. "But where are your things?" she asked. At his puzzled look, she continued. "I mean furs to cover yourself, maybe another robe, wood to light a fire... those things."

"I can assure you I have everything I need," he answered solemnly.

She cocked her head, not fully convinced by his answer, but finally she nodded. "I am glad to hear that," she said with a small grin. Unexpectedly, a cold wind blew and she wrapped the robe tightly around herself. "I must leave now and find an appropriate place to spend the night."

"Why do you not stay here?" Ma'el suggested, not wanting her to go. "As you said before, soon there will be no light and it is not safe to travel in the dark. Those thieves could be not the only ones."

"I..." she began to protest, but then realized he was stating the truth. "Thank you for your offer," she said at last.

Ma'el found himself very pleased by her acceptance and slightly bowed his head.

She nodded and, grabbing her bag, she knelt, opened it and began to take out the things she would need: an old blanket, a worn fur, two carefully wrapped packages, a leather canteen and another robe. "What is it?" she suddenly asked her companion, who stood there, watching down at her.

"You travel light," he noted.

"I too have everything I need," she said seriously, rising from the ground.

"Do you?" he asked, meeting her eyes.

"Yes," she whispered, quickly adverting her gaze and walking away from him. "I will go to get some wood," she explained, before disappearing behind the trees.

Ma'el kept staring the trees and blushed blue. For a second he had been able to see right through her: an incredible sadness and loneliness. Leila had been right, Amalthea was alone and she did her best to hide it. If only--

He abruptly stopped and blinked in surprise. Why did he feel so concerned for a being he had just met? Why did he feel so... compelled... to comfort her? And why... did she make him feel... so... confused?

He took a hand to his chin in a thoughtful mood. Perhaps it was because... she had been... his... first contact. He decided that that was the logical explanation and then, shaking his head, he hurried to his ship to get some of the items Amalthea had mentioned before.

A moment later, she returned with the firewood. She placed it on the ground and, after choosing a few sticks, she accommodated them in a small pile and surrounded them with stones. She looked at Ma'el and smiled. "Can you, please, give me that package?" she asked.

He nodded and did so. "It's just straw," she explained, slightly amused by his puzzled expression. "I always carry some with me. In that way, it is easier to light a fire."

Ma'el tilted his head and continued watching with interest how she managed to light the small bonfire. "You seem to be an expert," he noted.

She shrugged. "It's just because of the straw," she replied and, as the fire dimly illuminated the place, she noticed that Ma'el held a blanket between his hands. "So you did have one of those," she said, grabbing her own blanket and laying it on the ground.

The Taelon looked at her through the corner of the eye and lay down his blanket too. They sat by the fire and kept quiet, contently admiring the dancing flames.

"It is beautiful," Ma'el said after a while, breaking the silence. He smiled and turned to look at her and could not help but notice the way the firelight reflected on her red hair... and was surprised by the sudden impulse he felt... he wanted to run a hand through her long hair.

"Yes," Amalthea agreed in a faraway voice, completely unaware of his stare. Then, she cocked her head and stretched her arms. "Well, time to sleep now. I will take the first watch," she said, stifling a yawn.

Ma'el blinked, waking up and shook his head. "I do not need to sleep... right now. You, instead, seem to be very tired."

"I... didn't sleep well last night," she admitted, leaning back and pulling up her old fur. "I can use some sleep."

"Close your eyes, then, and do not worry. I will watch after you," he said kindly.

She looked oddly at him and was about to say something, but instead, a soft laugh came out of her mouth.

"Are you laughing at me?" he asked in a slightly offended tone.

"Of course not!" she quickly answered, rolling on her side and sliding a hand under her head. "Well... It's just that I don't usually trust people until I know them better, but... I feel I can trust you," she said, "Even though you have lied to me," she finished.

He stiffened. "I..." he began to say, but then relaxed. "You are just partially right. I did not exactly lie. It was Leila who assumed I was one of your lords... and your friend," he explained.

Amalthea gave him an 'I-see-no-difference' look and rolled her eyes. "And who are you?" she asked, intrigued.

He looked intently at her and, after a moment of silence, he finally answered in a solemn voice. "I am a voyager and a scientist."

"A scientist?" she repeated, puzzled.

"I seek knowledge," he elaborated, gesturing with a hand. "I am always learning, looking for new things and new people. Everything interests me."

"So... you travel, searching for that knowledge?" 

He nodded. "Yes. I suppose that is a way to describe it."

"Is it worth it?" she asked. "I mean, leave your home, your family... to learn new things?"

He blinked at her question and then took a hand to his chest. He thought his answer for a while. "The separation saddens me, yes, but sometimes, it is worth it," he said sincerely. Then, he tilted his head. "What about you? Why do you choose to live in the forest instead of living in the village?"

"I see you have been talking to Leila," she noted and then sighed. "I can't live there," she whispered, with unexpected sadness, but recovered quickly. "Besides, I like the life in the outside." 

Realizing that she would not elaborate further and that it was a painful topic to her, Ma'el decided to end the conversation. "You shall sleep now," he said gently.

"You are right," she agreed. "Just wake me up when you fell tired, but do it carefully. I don't want to accidentally hurt you. You should never take by surprise someone who has a sword," she added teasingly and closed her eyes. 

A few minutes later, her soft, rhythmic breathing indicated to him that she was sleeping. 

Once sure she would not wake up, Ma'el allowed himself to drop his façade and mentally smiled. If the coming days were to be like this one, he would definitely enjoy his time on Earth... specially if his new found friend stayed near him... because he already considered Amalthea his friend. He sparkled brighter at the thought and forced himself to calm down, so not to bother her. He tilted his head. What would she do if she saw him in his true form? He looked at her dangerous sword and at her peaceful, sleeping face... and then he remembered her kind eyes and her concerned expression when she had saved him. Immediately he knew the answer: she would never harm him.

Seeing the slight shiver Amalthea made, he carefully put a stick into the fire and covered her with another blanket. Then, he leaned back on his own blanket. Just in that very moment, a gentle wind drew the clouds away and everything was bathed by the silver moonlight. Pleased by the beautiful sight, he relaxed and focused his mind in the faint whisper that was the Taelon Commonality... he did miss them after all.

******

The next morning, Amalthea woke up feeling unusually rested... and happy. She stretched her arms and only then she realized she had slept the whole night, no nightmares had haunted her dreams, nor had Ma'el awakened her. She blinked and yawned. She sat and looked around, Ma'el was now where to be seen, but –to her surprise- there was a dish filled with stew laying before her, together with fruits and a cup of milk. Puzzled, she stared at the food for a few minutes, not knowing if she should take it or not, but a roar of her stomach convinced her to do so. She held a spoon and ate a little bit of stew. It was a strange meal to eat in the morning, but it was delicious. She smiled. Again Ma'el had surprised her with his kindness. In spite of the strange and embarrassing way they first met, she knew he was a good man and she trusted him... not to mention that he made her feel... things. She ran a hand through her disheveled hair. For a long time since Sheri's death, she had believed she would never be able to feel anything again, but then, she had met Nell and now, she had to admit... she was beginning to like Ma'el... a lot. She flushed and took a sip of milk. True, he was a mysterious man and physically different. He was extremely pale and despite his young appearance he had no hair... but his eyes were so blue and his gaze was so gentle...

"I see you are finally awake," a soft voice suddenly said, interrupting her thoughts.

Knowing whom it was, Amalthea blushed even more and raised her head. "Why... did you let me sleep the whole night?" she asked after a while. "You must be tired."

He looked at her with his tilted head and smiled. "I assure you I had the proper rest," he said in a slightly amused tone.

She stared at him with a raised eyebrow, his amusement not lost to her.

"What is it that troubles you?" he asked in the same tone as before.

Amalthea shook her head. "Nothing," she said with a smirk. "Thank you for the food, but where did you take it from?"

Ma'el's grin widened and, to her astonishment, a girl of about eight years old stepped forward from behind him, giggling. "I brought it!" the child said, approaching her and sitting by her side.

"Nell!" Amalthea exclaimed, rubbing Nell's light-brown hair. "What are you doing here, little one?"

The girl grinned and gave her friend and innocent look. "I came here to bring you and Lord Ma'el some food," she explained, indicating the meal. "I noticed you ate very little yesterday."

"Indeed," Ma'el agreed, "and since when Nell arrived you were still sleeping, I asked her to show me the surroundings."

"And so I did," Nell finished solemnly.

The redhead blinked, looked at Ma'el and returned her gaze to Nell. "Thank you for the food, little one, but how many times I have told you not to wander alone in the forest?" she asked, concerned, and raised her gaze. "And that goes for you too, Lord Ma'el," she added in a slight mocking and annoyed voice.

"But I knew there would be no danger!" Nell protested. "Are you mad at me?" she asked then, with troubled eyes.

Amalthea sighed and rolled her eyes. "Of course not Nell, you know that I can't get angry with you, but I do get concerned. Just... just don't do it again... Please?"

Nell nodded with a sweet smile, but then gave her a stubborn look. "But nothing bad happened. Besides, I saw you and Lord Ma'el here," she said, gesturing with her arms.

"You saw us?" the scientist asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

Nell's grin widened and she raised her eyes to look at him. "Yes, in my dreams. I often see things that then happen in real life. Leila calls it 'the gift of sight'."

"The gift of sight," he repeated thoughtfully, taking a hand to his chin.

"Yes, the gift of sight," Amalthea said seriously. "But tell me, little one, did your dream show you the punishment your mother would give you for leaving the village without permission? Or may I assume you did ask her?" the redhead asked, with a bemuse raised eyebrow.

Nell's smile faded and gave her a lost-puppy look. "You will protect me, right?" She begged, throwing her arms around Amalthea's neck.

The woman rolled her eyes again and, unable to resist Nell's plea, she hugged the child. "You know your mother. I will see what I can do, little one," she said in a mocking, dramatic way.

"Thank you, Amalthy!" Nell exclaimed between giggles, but then turned serious. "Now eat your food," the girl added in such a solemn tone, that Amalthea had to smile... and obey.

Ma'el just watched then with curiosity and with a wide grin on his face.

Once Amalthea finished her meal, twenty minutes later, they picked up all their things and headed to Shareb. During their way there, Nell began to gather beautiful wildflowers. "For my mother," the girl explained, showing them the delicate plants and giving each one a flower. 

"Thank you, little one," Ma'el said, slightly puzzled and looking at his flower with interest.

Nell flashed a smile and went to pick more flowers.

"Don't get away of my sight," Amalthea told her and then turned to Ma'el with an amused smile. "Sweet child, isn't she?" the redhead said fondly. 

"Yes," the scientist agreed, raising his gaze from the flower. "You seem to share a strong bond with her. Leila told me you rescued Nell from the lake."

To his surprise, Amalthea became serious, closed her eyes for a moment and then spoke. "Yes. I took Nell out from the water, but it was her who rescued me. At that time I was... desperate. I..." She left the sentence unfinished and quickly took a hand to her now misty eyes, before that rebel tears slid down her cheek. "Sorry," she whispered, unable to hide her embarrassment.

"It is all right," Ma'el said in his soothing voice... and then, he suddenly found himself raising his arms... to hold her. Quickly, he dismissed the idea and lowered his arms.

They continued walking in a thoughtful silence, Amalthea mortified for having almost broken before him; and Ma'el deeply confused by his sudden impulse to embrace her.

After a while, Amalthea recovered herself. She slightly chuckled. "You must believe I am a weak, crying woman," she said, still embarrassed.

"Of course not," he gently replied. "You are strong and brave. I can feel it."

She flushed and a smile lit up her face. "Thank you... and you are the kindest man I have ever met."

He blinked in surprise at her statement, but then smiled back.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the village, Nell carrying a basket filled with flowers. "There is my mother," she said, taking Amalthea's hand.

Amalthea looked and smiled. There was Kala, busy talking with a group of women. The redhead presumed the young woman would be asking for her child. "Go to her and apologize," Amalthea encouraged her little friend, gently squeezing her hand. Nell gave her a last resigned glance and went to meet her mother. Amalthea followed her with an amused gaze, shook her head and turned to Ma'el.

"Will she be all right?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Yes," the redhead said with a grin. "Kala is a good and loving mother. Surely she will give Nell a fair punishment," she explained.

He nodded while looking at Kala and Nell with interest. The woman had accepted the flowers and was lecturing her child, agitatedly moving her free hand. The girl just listened with her head bowed and her hands on her back. Seconds later, Nell embraced her mother.

"See?" Amalthea said.

"Indeed," the scientist agreed thoughtfully, clearly intrigued by the scene.

"How strange," Amalthea noted. "Why do you always seem to be so interested in such ordinary events?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, unconsciously raising a hand in a defensive gesture and stiffening.

Seeing his upset expression and his tense body, she shook her head and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please forgive me. I didn't mean to bother you. It's just that... well... I was curious," she said, biting her lower lip.

He gave a startled look at his shoulder and she quickly withdrew her hand and shrugged apologetically.

He relaxed and smiled reassuringly. "You did not bother me. Like you, I am just curious," he explained simply.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smirk appeared on her face. "I understand... we all have secrets," she replied.

"You are absolutely right," he stated with a sideways glance.

"I know," she said. "But still... I trust you," she added with a wink.

Ma'el just managed to concentrate in not losing his disguise. Amalthea's faith in him really impressed him.

Unaware of his predicament, she turned serious and removed a strand of hair from her face. "I have to inform Leila about the bandits," she said, abruptly changing the subject. "I would appreciate if you come with me."

The Taelon nodded and accompanied her to find the old woman. After a moment of searching, they found her talking with an old man, seated under the shadow of a big tree.

"My Lord, Amalthea," Leila greeted them happily. "This is my brother Alrick," she added.

"My Lord," the man respectfully bowed.

"What can I do for you?" Leila asked.

"Something happened last night," Amalthea began to say and then told them about the attack of the hooded men. "I am sure they don't belong here, but it would be wise to do something about it," the redhead finished.

Leila turned serious and closed her eyes for a while. "They must be stopped. I will suggest to the community to send explorers."

"That is a good idea," Amalthea agreed, "but remember, their only purpose is to explore. If they see anything strange, they should return immediately."

"Of course," Alrick said and bowed again to Ma'el. "Our apologies, my Lord. Not so long ago this used to be a safe region, but now..."

He finished with a sigh and his sister patted him reassuringly on his back. "Everything will be all right, Alrick," the old woman soothed her brother.

"That is correct," Ma'el added, "and you do not need to apologize, as I was properly protected," he said, giving Amalthea a kind glance.

The young woman slightly blushed and nodded.

"I see," Lila noted, giving Amalthea and Ma'el a knowing look.

Puzzled, the scientist turned to his friend, only to find that she had turned crimson red. She cleared her throat. "They... were just... cowards... thieves," she said, embarrassed.

"Never the less, you did risk your life for me," Ma'el replied, gesturing with both hands.

"You always seem to appear at the right time, Amalthea," Leila said, hugging her. "If it were not for you, my little Nell..." She stopped and shook her head. "Please forgive me," she said, drying her eyes.

"You know that you can count on me, Leila," Amalthea said gently, returning the hug. "You, Nell and the others are the closest people that I can call my family."

"And what about Lord Ma'el?" Leila asked in a whisper, only to her ears.

As an answer, Amalthea flushed in a deep red. "I..."

"I understand," Leila interrupted her with a mischievous wink and then released her. "We have to choose the explorers." The old woman said.

"I suggested Joran, Ronin and John, they are the most capable for the mission," Alrick said.

"So it be," his sister agreed.

By the end of the day, filled with warnings and instructions, the three young men left Shareb...

******


	4. 4

The days went by without troubles, no problems occurred in Shareb and everyone's life remained peacefully unchanged... except Amalthea's and, of course, Ma'el's. In nothing but a short time, their friendship had grown stronger and a deep bond had begun to form between them. She would always spend her time with him, alone or with Nell, showing him the surroundings: secret caves or beautiful places in the forest, and helping him to collect all sort of things. That was during the day; at night, she would stay with him in his camp and, after an interesting conversation, she would fall asleep... under the stars and under his kind stare...

__

The village was beautifully decorated with white flowers hanging all around. Everything was ready for the wedding.

"You look stunning, Sheri," Amalthea said softly.

"Do you really think so, Amalthea?" the bride asked.

"Of course, little one. Would I--"

She was abruptly interrupted by a scream and, to her horror, a masked man carrying a sword entered the room. "Sheri, Run!" Amalthea yelled, but Sheri didn't move, the scared girl just gave a desperate look to her older sister...

The man approached Sheri with the raised sword and met her wide opened eyes. "I will seek you again," he hissed and without another word... he attacked a helpless Sheri...

"NO!" Amalthea shouted...

"NO, SHERI!" Amalthea yelled, sitting bolt upright. Trembling, she continued screaming until she felt that a soothing voice was talking to her and that kind arms were holding her. Slowly, she calmed down and opened her eyes. Only then did she realize she was in Ma'el's arms with her head lying on his chest.

"Are you all right, Amalthea?" he asked softly, still holding her.

She raised her head to meet his worried gaze... and blinked in surprise. For a second she could have sworn there was a glow surrounding him. She quickly dismissed the idea. "Yes... It was just a nightmare," she answered and was taken aback by the defenseless 

tone of her voice. "I... am fine," she repeated, as if trying to convince herself.

Ma'el just looked at her and for the first time he noticed how vulnerable... and beautiful she was. "Are you sure, my fried?" he insisted gently, knowing that she was not telling him the whole truth.

She smiled at the word and nodded. "Yes, thank you," she assured him in a steadier voice than before and then cleared her throat and lowered her eyes. "You can... release me," she said shyly.

Ma'el blinked and found himself not pleased by her request. For a strange reason, he wanted to hold her. Reluctantly, he did as he was told.

She shivered again and wrapped a blanket around herself.

"Dawn is still far. Why do you not try to sleep again?" he suggested to her, knowing that she needed to sleep a determinate number of hours.

"She shook her head. "I don't want to do it. This time I will watch while you sleep," she said, adding another stick to the fire.

He tilted his head and raised a hand. "I am not tired and I do not... need to sleep as much as you do. Close your eyes, I promise you no nightmares will disturb your dreams."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and leaned back, sliding her hand under her head. "And how can you know that?" she asked suspiciously.

He smiled enigmatically and took a hand to his chest. "I am a scientist. I know... things," he stated solemnly.

She gave him a 'yeah, sure' look, kept quiet for a moment and then chuckled. "I don't know why, but I actually believe you," she said at last. "Good night, my Lord," she teased him, closing her eyes.

Ma'el waited until she fell asleep, then he carefully placed a glowing hand over her forehead. Seconds later, feeling that she relaxed, he withdrew it.

He cocked his head, worried by his friend. Perhaps tomorrow he could convince her to tell him what was upsetting her... after all, Amalthea had said several times that she trusted him. A slight smile appeared on his pale face. When he had first arrived to this planet, it had never occurred to him that he would become so close to a being so different from him.

"Sleep now, my friend," he whispered.

The next day they returned to the village and, even though Amalthea had not had more nightmares, she was tense and upset. It was a beautiful morning; the children were playing, the men were working on the land and the women were chatting and knitting. In other words, it was a perfect, ordinary day in Shareb, but still, Amalthea was not able to relax. Sighing, she sat on a stone bench, near a group of flowers. Distractedly, she picked one of them and smelled it.

Silently, someone sat by her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Will you share with me what is it that troubles you, Amalthea?" Ma'el asked, concerned.

She shook her head. "It's nothing. Don't worry."

"I thought you trusted me," he said sadly, withdrawing his hand.

"Of course I do!" she exclaimed. "It's just that I... well... I..." She stopped for a moment to gather her thoughts. "I just need some time to... forget my nightmares," she explained. "Will you give me some time?"

As an answer, he nodded and smiled.

She smiled back. "Thank you."

Suddenly, they heard agitated voices and a growing commotion. Then, Nell approached, running. "Amalthy, Amalthy, John, Ronin and Joran have returned!" the excited girl informed her friends. 

"Where are they?" Amalthea asked, rising from the bench.

"In the main house, with Leila. She sent me to get you and Lord Ma'el," Nell replied, taking the redhead's hand. "John found something!" 

Curious and unexplainably worried, Amalthea went with her. Intrigued, Ma'el followed them.

In the main house, Leila, a group of villagers and the scouts were talking, when Amalthea, Ma'el and Nell arrived. After the proper greetings, the old woman showed Amalthea John's finding: a hideous demon-like mask.

The redhead opened her eyes wide and, for a second, she could hear Sheri's scream. Frozen, her face turned as white as the Taelon's. "Where... did you... find it?" she managed to ask John.

"By the big river of Thelis," he answered. "I didn't see anyone, though."

"Do you know what it means, Amalthea?" Leila asked, suddenly very concerned by the younger woman's expression.

"Death," Amalthea answered in a far away voice. She shook herself and unconsciously laid a hand on the hilt of her sword. "You have to evacuate the village," she urged them. "As soon as you can. Perhaps the northern caves would be a good place to hide. I think--"

"Amalthea," Ma'el softly interrupted her. "Look at them."

She blinked and saw the terror in everyone's eyes, even Nell was close to tears now. Amalthea sighed and took a hand to her forehead. "I am sorry, Nell," she whispered and then turned to Leila. "Please believe me, you are in a great danger," she insisted, although in a calmer voice than before. "Leila, you know that I would never do anything to harm you. Please listen, I..."

"We trust you, Amalthea," a now pale Leila said sincerely, "but we must discuss this."

She nodded. "I understand, but please, don't take long. Time is essential now." With that, she left the house.

"I do trust her," Ma'el told them seriously and then he followed his friend.

He found her outside. She was pacing nervously and she had the sword in her hand. She saw his and stopped walking. "It was not my intention to scare them," she said with a sad smile.

"I know," he said gently. "You seem to be positively sure about the imminent danger," he added, gesturing with both hands.

She sighed deeply and nodded. "They are monsters, led by a... man called Bethan. Twenty years ago... they attacked... my village. Only I... survived," she finished in a whisper, bowing her head.

"You must have been younger than Nell," he stated in shock. "I am so sorry," he said sincerely and then it hit him. "Your nightmares... Sheri,"

"She was my... sister," she answered in a small voice.

Unable to stop himself, Ma'el embraced her. "I am so sorry," he repeated. 

She dropped her sword and returned the hug. After a while, she broke free from his embrace, picked up the blade and put it away under her robe.

"What are you planning to do?" he asked, alarmed.

"I will go to investigate," she said seriously.

"Please be careful," he urged her.

She nodded and, without another word, she walked away, leaving a worried Ma'el behind.

******

Amalthea walked quickly through the forest, her hand tightly holding her sword and her heart beating crazily. Just when she had thought life was giving her a chance to start all over again, those monsters had to appear. Just when she had met someone so wonderful like Ma'el, Bethan had to show up again and threaten all the ones she loved...

"NO!" she yelled. "I will seek you!" Desperate and annoyed, she hurried to her destination, the big river of Thelis.

******

Meanwhile in Shareb, shortly after Amalthea's departure, Leila left the house and informed Ma'el about their decision: they would evacuate the village. The scientist nodded approvingly and, as he watched everyone busy gathering their few things, he could not take Amalthea and her dark expression out of his mind... nor her sword. He silently approached the young man who had found the mask and asked him the exact location of the place. Once he knew where it was, he went after his friend, hoping not to be too late.

******

Amalthea arrived to the river and, even though it was a nice place, she was not able to enjoy the sight. Without losing time, she completely surveyed the area, but she didn't find anything. Tired and frustrated, she knelt by the river to drink a little water. It was then when she felt the familiar hum. Holding the hilt tightly, she rose and turned. A man stood there, wrapped in a dark tunic and holding a sword. A nasty smile spread on his face. Immediately she knew it was one of Bethan men, perhaps the owner of the mask. The thought that such a monster had recruited other Immortals sent chills to her spine. However, she didn't show it, she just remained still and straight.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" the man said evilly, walking menacingly towards her.

"Did you lose something?" she asked in a deadly mocking tone. "Or did Bethan send you on an errand?"

He slightly stiffened at hearing Bethan's name, but then laughed dryly. "Your head will make an interesting... present," he said harshly. 

He attacked her... and she answered...

******

Ma'el followed John's indications and soon he was walking the same path Amalthea had walked. He hurried under the trees, the unsettling feeling going deeper. Suddenly, he heard strange noises, like metal clashing. Carefully, he approached... and froze at the sight that greeted his eyes. Amalthea was fighting with a stranger, their swords colliding furiously. He blushed blue. Even though he was relieved to see that she seemed to be able to defeat her opponent, it pained him to see that she was capable of such violence.

Abruptly, the man fell and Ma'el finally relaxed. Amalthea had won and--

To his horror and disbelief, she raised her sword... to take the fallen one's life!

"NO AMALTHEA!" he shouted, leaving his hideout.

******

Amalthea blocked his blow with her sword and went a step back. She felt something strange on the ground and carefully slid a foot. The round stone was loose. An idea occurred to her, perhaps if she could annoy him enough... She went backwards. "Since when does Bethan have a... pet?" she asked with a smirk.

It worked. 

"How you dare!" The man went angrily to her, but in doing so, he stumble and fell, loosing his sword in the process.

"One monster less," she whispered, raising her blade, but she never gave the final blow, as a scream interrupted her.

Startled, she turned and realized it was Ma'el. Seeing his shocked, horrified expression, she unconsciously began to lower her sword...

Unfortunately for her, the fallen man took advantage of her momentary distraction. He quickly rolled on his side, grabbed his sword and, before Amalthea could react, he thrust the blade on her stomach. She fell silently to the ground.

"NO!" Ma'el screamed, completely losing his façade.

The man looked at the sparkling creature and, really scared, he ran away.

Shaking with grief and guilt, Ma'el approached her and knelt by her side, still in his true form. She slowly turned her head to him and gasped. 

"Do not be afraid," he soothed her, carefully holding her and laying her head on his lap. He stroked her hair, softly. "It is just me," he said, recovering his disguise. "What have I done to you?" he whispered, desperate, staring at her bleeding wound. "I am so sorry."

"Everything will be... all... right," she said in a barely audible voice, weakly holding his free hand.

"It was my fault," he insisted, glowing uncontrollably again.

"No..." she said, meeting his almost transparent eyes.

"But I..."

"Please..." she begged and managed a smile. Slowly, she released him and her green eyes lost their light.

"NO! AL'THELAN!" Ma'el yelled and suddenly froze. Finally he had been able to put into words what she really meant for him... but now it was too late. She was gone to the void. "Please, return to me, Al'thelan," he whispered, even though he knew it was useless. Feeling miserable and completely alone, he took a hand to her face and gently closed her eyes. He knew he had to take her to the village, but he just could not, did not want to... let her go. 

Unexpectedly, to his utter disbelief and amazement, her body began to shake and her eyes fluttered open.

Amalthea blinked and stretched her arms. Slowly, she managed to sit and raised her eyes to Ma'el's. They stared at each other in shock for a long, silent moment.

"I guess... it is... time to... share... our secrets," she whispered shyly, nervously stroking a strand of hair.

"Indeed," he agreed softly, losing his human appearance again.

She opened her eyes wide and, unable to stop herself, she extended her arm to touch him. Sparkling brighter, he reached to her. Feeling an incredible tenderness flowing to her body through their linked hands, she flushed and bit her lower lip. "Who... are... you?"

"I could ask you the same question," he said, recovering his disguise.

She smiled and sighed. "You are right." She paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "I--"

"Wait," he interrupted her, holding her hand tightly. "Among my kind there is an easier way to... share our secrets," he explained lowering his gaze to their joined hands. He smiled at her puzzled expression. "Just close your eyes."

Without hesitation, she did so. Immediately, she felt how his incredibly powerful and tender presence... embraced her mind. Beyond amazement, she learned he was from a completely different -and advanced- world. Beings of light capable of traveling through the stars! She sensed his love for his fellow Taelons -that was his kind's name- especially for his... child! She also felt his yearning for knowledge; she witnessed his amazingly long life.

Then, she felt how he gently began to probe her mind, his curiosity reaching to her... but suddenly, all the tenderness vanished... and he withdrew. However, before he had severed their contact, she was able to feel a wave of utter disappointment, perhaps a barely contained disgust... that broke her heart.

Ma'el quickly lowered his hand and remained staring at her. Amalthea opened her eyes and all the questions she might have had remained unspoken; they were unnecessary. His shocked expression and the true horror and alarm set in his blue eyes said it all. He simply had not liked what he had seen. He had not liked... her... and their friendship was over. Deeply hurt by the rejection Amalthea bowed her head and took something out from her pocket: the green stone he had given her. She placed it on the ground. "I... understand," she whispered, then she rose and silently walked away.

Only when she had disappeared from his sight, did Ma'el manage to pick up the stone. He rose and braced himself. He was mentally shaken. How could he have ever imagined the violent feelings hidden within her? When he had learned she had taken lives, he had panicked and he had had to withdraw. He shook his head. He should have never attempted a sharing with her... but he had been so happy to see her return from the void. He lost his façade for a second. Yes, so happy... and she had trusted him completely in doing a sharing, but he...

As he eyed the green stone, guilt began to rise within him. He knew Amalthea had felt his disappointment and he had felt her pain just before he closed their link, and when she had met his eyes...

Annoyed with himself, he balled his hands into fists. What happened with him? First, he had grieved the lost of his Al'thelan and then, when she had miraculously returned to him... he had just... rejected her! Worst of all, he had judged her and condemned her... for things she had done before they met!

His guilt turned into a deep shame. How he could have been so selfish... and cruel with her? And she told him she had understand... "Please forgive me," he whispered to her absent self and, with a determined expression, he went after her.

...Unfortunately, he found someone else first...

******


	5. 5

Amalthea ran; escaping from those horrified blue eyes. She ran until she lost her breath and, exhausted, she stumbled on the root of a tree and fell to the ground. However, she didn't rise, instead, she rolled on her back and remained like that, her gaze fixed on the sky. A single tear slid down her temple, but that was all. She wanted to scream and cry out loud, but she could not. She had too much bottled up within her; beginning with Sheri's death twenty years ago and Mael's rejection being the final blow. She felt miserable, completely betrayed and alone... but she didn't and couldn't blame him. Surely Sheri would be just as horrified as he had been and, maybe even Nell... She sighed and closed her eyes... but if only he had given her a chance... No. Who was she kidding? The truth was that she was a... murderer. It didn't matter if she killed only the ones she considered evil... and the ones that threatened her life. No. Being a killer was the price of being an Immortal... that, and loneliness.

She opened her eyes and a resigned smile appeared on her face. Soon everything would come to an end. She would fight and kill just one more time. Bethan must be stopped. She owed that to Sheri, Nell, Leila and all the inhabitants of Shareb... and then, she would throw her sword away... and wait for another Immortal... and finally join her beloved sister.

Knowing exactly what to do now -return to the village to see how they were doing and search for Bethan- Amalthea rose and, distractedly resting her hand on the hilt of her sword, she hurried to Shareb.

When she arrived there, she was relieved to see that place was deserted. Leila had listened to her warning after all. Perfect, now all that she had to do was wait; surely Bethan would not resist attacking a pacific, defenseless village...

Unexpectedly, her stomach roared and only then she realized she had not eaten anything since the morning. Shrugging, she went to Nell's house and took a little bit of dry meat and bread. Of course she promised herself she would talk later with Kala. She was about to go out, when a doll laying on the floor caught her attention. Unbidden, a tender smile lit up her sad face. She picked it up and left it on the table. Suddenly, she heard footsteps; someone was approaching the house. Quickly, she hid behind the door, the sword held firmly in her hand. The stranger entered, Amalthea jumped forward out from her hideout... and froze.

"Nell!" she exclaimed, putting her weapon away. "What are you doing here?"

As an answer, the child grabbed her doll and held it tightly against her chest. "I forgot Sihobann," Nell said innocently.

Amalthea rolled her eyes and gently placed her hand on the child's shoulder. "Where are your mother and Leila?"

"My mother and all of them are in the northern caves," she answered and then cocked her head. "Why didn't you and Lord Ma'el come with us?" she asked, worried. "And where is he?"

Amalthea slightly stiffened. "I went to explore..." the redhead said and after a little hesitation, she continued. "I... don't know where he is. Maybe he returned to his camp, she said. "Hey, don't worry," she quickly added, at Nell's expression. "He is fine," she insisted, as if trying to convince herself. Then she took Nell's hand. "Come on, little one, we must get out of here and take you to a safe place."

"I want to stay with you!" the child protested.

Amalthea shook her head and gave her a deadly serious look. "This is serious, Nell. Do you really want to help me?"

Nell nodded enthusiastically. "Yes!"

"Good," Amalthea said solemnly. "All I want you to do is to be safe. Understood?"

"But--"

"Understood?" Amalthea repeated in a slightly warning tone.

"All right," the girl agreed with a sigh.

Relived, Amalthea hugged her and guided her out of the house. "Where will we go?" Nell asked.

"I will take you to--" Amalthea suddenly stopped and stiffened, a familiar hum reaching to her. "Go inside, now!" she ordered.

"But--"

"I said now!" the redhead interrupted her dryly and at the shocked and scared look Nell gave her, Amalthea forced herself to smile. "Please, little one."

Nell smiled back, nodded and entered. "Stay there until I tell you otherwise," Amalthea encouraged her, walking away from the house, toward the center of the village

Seconds later, she heard and then saw the masked riders approaching. There were ten of them and they were just as hideous as she remembered. Shaking herself and controlling her fear, she took out her sword and waited for them. 

When they were close enough, one of them -the man with the ugliest mask of all and a black tunic, obviously Bethan- raised his hand and the others stopped. He continued marching, deliberately slow, toward Amalthea. He stopped the horse only a few steps away from her and looked down at her. He took off his mask to reveal a serious face with a square-shaped jaw an aquiline nose... and evil eyes, the same steel eyes she had seen twenty years ago.

"So, you did survive all those years," he hissed as a cold smile appeared on his face. "Now it will be fun... taking your head," he added darkly.

"Not if I take yours first," she said dryly.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Now, why the hurry?" he asked mockingly and then turned to his men. "Is this the woman who defeated you, Darren?" he asked, with an annoyed voice.

The singled rider dismounted and walked toward Amalthea and Bethan. 

"Ah, that must be your pet," she noted in a bored tone. Inwardly, she was nervous... to say at least.

At her words, the man called Darren yelled in disgust and, taking his sword, he attacked her. Amalthea went a couple of steps back, raised her weapon... but the blow never came.

"Stop!" Bethan ordered.

Darren froze and looked up at him. "NO!" he growled. "She must pay!"

"Are you questioning my order?" Bethan asked icily, dismounting from his horse.

"Of... course... not," Darren said seriously, hiding the fear inspired by his leader behind his mask. He lowered his sword.

Bethan nodded and, at another sign to his men, two of them dismounted and came forward, rudely dragging a hooded man with them. At another sign, one of them pulled the prisoner's hood back.

Amalthea froze and went white. She opened her eyes wide. "Ma'el!" she exclaimed, alarmed, holding her sword so tightly that her hand began to ache. "Let him go!" she ordered and was about to go to him, but Bethan's sword convinced her to remain in her place. She bit her lower lip for not to scream and cursed herself. She should have never left him alone by the river... no mattering the circumstances. "Are you all right?" she asked, ignoring Bethan's amused stare.

"I am unharmed," Ma'el answered softly, looking apologetically at her.

The redheaded Immortal slightly loosened the grip on her hilt and blinked, relieved. She locked eyes with Bethan. "Let him go," she repeated. "He is of no use to you."

"That is not true!" Darren exclaimed angrily. "He commands magic. I saw him!"

"Yes, yes. I know the story," Bethan said tiredly and looked at him in a cold, mocking way. "I know that he... prevented you from killing her." He paused for a moment, gave a quick dark stare to Amalthea and then continued in the same tone. "But now, you can have your revenge. No... demon will interfere. Kill her!" the Immortal leader ordered.

To Ma'el's horror, the man growled and, brandishing his sword, he charged toward Amalthea... but the Taelon should had not worried. Just as she had done before in the river, she easily blocked the attack. Darren snorted and struck again... and, again, she stopped him. After a moment, it was clear to the spectators that the woman would win. In a last desperate -but futile- attempt, Darren gathered all his strength... and ran to her. Amalthea quickly stepped out of his way and, turning, she hit his head hard with the hilt of her sword. He fell unconscious to the ground.

The riders began to move agitatedly, but Bethan stopped them. He met her eyes. "Good. Now finish him."

Amalthea stared at him in disbelief. "But... he is your friend."

He gave the redhead a genuinly surprised look and then... began to laugh. "I thought you had already guess it by now, after twenty years," he said, once serious. "There is not room for friendship or love for us. I became an Immortal sixty-seven years ago, when I was twenty-three and, like you, I thought I could have a pacific life, friends and, perhaps, a mate. But soon I discovered my mistake. When they learned that I couldn't die and that I have to kill, they feared me and banished me from their lives. Their friendship and love just... vanished" he said bitterly and paused for a moment to see her reaction. He was rewarded by a quick glance she gave to the prisoner.

In spite of herself, Bethan's words touched her deeply and she couldn't help but to look at Ma'el. Also disturbed by the evil man's words, the Taelon held his friend's sad gaze, but unable to resist her hopeless stare, he lowered his eyes.

Satisfied by the woman's and the prisoner's reaction, Bethan continued. "However in the end, they made me a favor. They taught me that I didn't need them. They are just poor humans, condemned to die, and I am an Immortal, destined to live forever..."

"We can't be alone forever," Amalthea interrupted him. "You are insane!"

He shook his head and chuckled again. "No, you are wrong and you know it. We just can't live with them, have their friendship or their love... Because you see, my dear, we are Killers," he finished and, without another word, he went to the fallen Immortal and with a quick movement of his sword... he cut off Darren's head. "See?" he asked a pale-looking Amalthea. Then, he stiffened and screamed ecstatic as a blue lightning wrapped his body, giving him all Darren's power.

Ma'el watched in morbid fascination the spectacle and only then he realized the amazing being that was Amalthea... an Immortal... and then, in a frightening insight, he also realized he might well have lost her... forever. Unable to keep his concentration, he lost his façade.

Once the quickening was over, Bethan shook his head and stretched his arms, just as if he were waking up from a nap. He stared at Amalthea with a satisfied smirk and was about to say something, when annoying whispers on his back caught his attention. Angry by the lack of respect of his men, he turned... and saw the source of their distress. His smirk became a wide grin filled with greed. "So you have magic after all," he said to the now sparkling prisoner.

Ma'el recovered his disguise and gave his best icy stare. "You are wrong in your assumption," he said in a cold, disgusted voice.

"I will judge that... after I finish with your friend, of course," Bethan said darkly, indicating Amalthea. "Ah, and do not dare to interfere, or I will send my complete army to the northern caves. I know the inhabitants of this village are hiding there," he added, not bothering to hide the satisfaction that slaughter would cause him.

"He will not interfere," Amalthea quickly stated, looking pleadingly at Ma'el.

The Taelon bowed his head. "I will not... interfere."

"Good," Bethan said and turned to Amalthea. "Are you ready, my dear?"

"For twenty years," She answered in a deadly voice.

Silently, Bethan went to her, his hands holding his sword, his eyes fixed upon her weapon and her eyes. Rudely, under the setting sunset, their blades collided. Unlike Darren, Bethan was far more skilled than Amalthea. With expert and violent movements, he made her go backwards, until she had her back against a tree and her sword before he, blocking his strike.

"Just delaying the inevitable," he hissed. With an evil laughter, he withdrew his weapon and brandished it rudely to her neck...

"NO!" Ma'el yelled, blushing blue and taking both hands to his chest. Seeing the prisoner's reaction, his captors made an attempt to hold him, but, at the icy, warning stare the Taelon gave them, they cleared their throats and remained in their places. Satisfied, the alien returned his attention to his friend.

To Ma'el's relief, Amalthea didn't lose it. She ducked, avoiding Bethan's blow, and walked a few steps away from him. Gasping for air, she removed strands of hair away from her face and, raising her blade, she attacked him.

The evil Immortal cursed as he managed to free his weapon from the tree –where it had dug, instead of Amalthea's neck- and avoided her blow. "I see you have practiced all these years," he muttered, waving his blade.

"Just for you," she replied, answering the attack with one of her own.

Bethan knew better, though. In spite of her skills, she would not last long. He could already see signs of exhaustion in her: the sweat covering her face and her agitated breathing. Slowly, a nasty smirk spread on his face as an idea occurred to him. Brutally and mercilessly, he began to strike her, not giving her a single second to rest... or think.

Amalthea stopped all his blows, but each time it was more difficult... and each time her sword was heavier...

Ma'el lost his disguise for a second and balled his hands into fists with barely contained anger and despair. Amalthea was dangerously close to her limits... and to the Void... and he just could not interfere to help her. His eyes sparkled brighter...

...And the masked men did not dare to bother him.

Bethan yelled, excited... and suddenly stopped. Amalthea blinked, puzzled, but the moment didn't last long. He growled and forced her to go backwards, where Darren's body was. Then, he stopped again, his eyes blazing with fury and anticipation, his sword raised...

"THIS ENDS NOW!" he shouted and, with all his strength, he directed a savage blow to her.

"NO!" Amalthea screamed and, gathering her last remaining energy, she managed to stop his strike, but the clash was so violent, that her sword broke in two, the blade and the hilt fell to the ground. She stared at her broken weapon in shock and then raised her gaze to Bethan. He was smiling, his eyes shinning with satisfaction and triumph. 

"Just delaying the inevitable," he repeated in a mocking voice. Without a word, he hit her jaw with the hilt of his sword.

Losing her balance by the powerful blow, she dizzily went a couple of steps back... and stumbled with Darren's lifeless body. She fell on her back... hard. Exhausted and frustrated, she looked up at her enemy and saw her death in his eyes. Desperate, she tried to rise, but she simply could not move. Gasping for air, she remained lying on her back... everything was over. As if she were just a mere spectator, she saw with morbid calm how he licked his lips, raised his sword for a last time and...

Ma'el lost his façade. Sparkling furiously and unable to stop himself, he yelled. "NO AL'THELAN!"

Suddenly another fearful scream joined his. "AMALTHY!"

Startled, he saw Nell leaving a house and running toward Amalthea. With inhuman speed, he reached the child and held her. "NO AMALTHY!" Nell shouted again, struggling in Ma'el's arms, completely unaware of his appearance.

As if the screams had been uttered from far away, they reached to Amalthea like mere whispers... soon she would be with her beloved sister. Soon she...

(_AMALTHY!_)

(_AL'THELAN_)

This time she heard the screams inside her head and she recognized the voices. Her dear Nell and Ma'el... and to her disbelief, a third voice joined them. (_AMALTHEA!_) 

Startled, she realized... it was Sheri!

Her heart began to beat crazily and slowly courage and anger began to rise within her. She just could not lose... She would not lose!

Biting her lip and ignoring the pain, she rolled on her side, just in time to avoid Bethan's blade, the cold steel tickling her neck.

"I see you want to continue... playing," he said with a humorless grin, taking his time in raising his weapon.

Amalthea ignored him and, taking a deep breath, she tried to stand. In doing so, she leaned her hand and leg over a cold surface... and a smile appeared on her face when she saw what it was... Darren's sword! Quickly, she grabbed the hilt and with strength lent by anger and despair, she finally rose again. She stared darkly at Bethan. "Yes. I want to continue playing... and I am planning to win."

He chuckled and encircled her, just like a vicious hunter... 

Once they saw Amalthea was on her feet again, Nell stopped struggling and Ma'el relaxed and recovered his human appearance, but he did not release the child. Nell embraced him and looked up at him. "Will Amalthy be all right?" she asked in a whisper, close to tears.

Ma'el kindly rubbed her head, just as he had seen Amalthea doing it so many times. "I do not know, little one. I do not know." 

They kept watching their friend with worried expressions on their faces.

As Bethan walked around her, she never took her gaze away from his hands. A second later, she realized she had been holding her breath. She lightly relaxed and let the air she had been holding out. She raised her weapon in a threatening way.

He blinked in fake surprise and laughed a hideous, mad laughter. Then, he abruptly turned serious. "Stupid," he hissed and ran toward her.

This time, Amalthea did not go backwards... instead, she went directly to him. She had a last desperate plan and she knew she had just one chance to make it...

"DIE!" he yelled, rudely striking... nothing.

In the last moment, Amalthea had ducked and then, turning quickly on her feet -while Bethan was wondering where she had gone- she jumped toward him and violently waved her sword. Then... she froze. The blade fell from her now limp hand.

Bethan's sword fell too... and so did his head... and so did the rest of him.

She heard the strange noise his body made against the ground, but she didn't look at him. Instead, she turned and stare at Nell and Ma'el. Unable to hold their gazes, she closed her eyes. Unbidden, the image of Sheri came to her mind. "It is over, Sheri," she whispered. "It is over," she repeated, this time in a louder voice.

...And then, it came...

A painful cry escaped from her lips as the burning lightning, emanating from Bethan's headless body, engulfed her. Shaking uncontrollably, she inherited all the power of the defeated Immortal, bright strings of energy penetrating her body. Seconds later, with an incredible flash, it ended. Still trembling, she fell to her knees, her hands leaned on the ground, her head bowed and her mouth gasping for air. 

Yes, everything was over now...

Unexpectedly, a pair of short arms encircled her neck and a child's voice called her name. Slowly, Amalthea raised her head and saw the troubled expression on Nell's face. For a second, she thought the girl would be afraid of her, but Nell just buried her face on the Immortal's neck.

"I'm sorry I left the house, Amalthy," she said between sobs, "but he was about to--" 

Her voice broke.

"Hey, it is... all right," the redhead whispered, unable to speak louder, but deeply touched by Nell's reaction.

The child pulled herself back and dried her eyes. She grinned. "You have magic," she said in awe. "I'm so happy you are fine."

"I too am happy," Ma'el suddenly said softly. He had been watching them intently, not quiet sure whether he should interrupt them. 

Amalthea looked up at him, but did not say a word. She returned her attention to a now quivering Nell. "It's cold and late, little one. Why don't you go to your house?" she suggested in a steadier voice. "Tomorrow we can talk about the 'magic thing'," she added in order to convince her, even though she knew she would not be able to do it. She already had made her decision.

Nell was about to protest, but Ma'el gently lay a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I will accompany you, he offered kindly. To his relief, as he desperately needed to talk with Amalthea alone, Nell nodded and went with him.

Amalthea followed them with her gaze and, as she looked around, she realized all the riders were gone. A disgusted grin appeared on her face. Surely those cowards had run away when Bethan died. Shaking her head to vanish those monsters out of her mind, she tried to rise, but, as exhausted and injured as she was, she fell again. She sighed, frustrated. She knew this was the perfect moment to go, Nell was not there to stop her and Ma'el... well... she just didn't want to see his horrified gaze again. Yes, she should leave now...

Suddenly, a warm robe was laid on her back and gentle hands held her by her shoulders, carefully forcing her to lean back on something... or someone.

"What--" she began to protest, but stopped as the pair of arms finally encircled her... and so, she found herself being cradled in Ma'el's embrace. It was so unexpected and she felt so comfortable... but, unbidden, his disgusted gaze and Bethan's cruel words came to her mind. It was too much. She finally lost her resistance and something broke inside of her. She just could not hold her feelings any longer. Silent tears fell from her eyes.

Feeling her deep pain through their contact and, as her tears spilled over his hands, Ma'el held her tightly and tenderly rocked her back and forth, patiently waiting for her to calm down. 

After a while, she did so.

"You are hurt," he stated softly, behind her, kindly pushing her long, disheveled braid to the side.

"Yes... I am," she whispered sadly, drying her eyes.

He blushed blue in shame and guilt. Slowly, he held one of her hands and interlaced his fingers with hers.

"What are you... doing? No!" she exclaimed, alarmed, unsuccessfully trying to set her hand free. "I don't... want to feel... your hate again. Your disgust... Please," she begged, close to tears and unconsciousness.

Ma'el dropped his façade and bowed his head until his chin rested on her shoulder, but he did not release her. "It was my selfishness and arrogance what you felt..." He paused for a moment to search for the right words and then continued in his soothing voice. "

It was my... irrational fear that did not allow me to look below the surface."

"You... did... not give me a... chance," she interrupted him in a barely audible voice. 

He sparkled brighter and nodded. "I know... I am ashamed and deeply repented, but you must understand. We are from such different kinds, you and I. I was... just... overwhelmed by... your violence. Now, all I ask from you is another opportunity. Please, share your mind with me again," he said softly.

She opened her eyes wide and managed to turn to look at him. "I... don't... know," she replied with hesitation, her green eyes piercing into his very soul.

He tilted his head. "I promise this time I will not hurt you. Please, do not be afraid, Amalthea," he encouraged her.

"I am not... afraid!" she stated with mild annoyance. Then, tired by the effort, she leaned back on Ma'el's chest again and sighed. "All right, do as you... wish," she said in a now sleepy voice.

"Thank you... Al'thelan," he whispered, relieved beyond belief. "Remember, I will not hurt you," he added, stroking her head with his free hand.

She closed her eyes and a small grin appeared on her face. 

__

(I will not hurt you) he softly repeated, this time in her mind, as the sharing began...

******

Inside her house and sleeping on her bed, Nell dreamed how a star descended from the sky... and tenderly rocked her friend... Amalthy...

******

__

The village was beautifully decorated with white flowers all around...

She stood in the center of a village. For a second, she thought it was Shareb, but soon realized it was her home village.

"Yes," a sweet voice agreed behind her.

Startled, she turned and opened her eyes wide. "Sheri!"

Sheri smiled tenderly and held her older sister's hands. "It is over, Amalthea," she said softly. "Now is your turn to live. True, there will be other Immortals and you will have to face several other problems, but you must live, sister," she added, embracing her. "You have to be strong. Live for me... live for us," she repeated... as the dream began to fade and the dreamer began to wake up...

Amalthea slowly opened her eyes and, stifling a yawn, she stretched her arms. She blinked in surprise and it took he a second to realize she was inside a house, lying on a bed... and it took her another second to guess who had brought her there. Unbidden, a dreamy smiled played on her face as she thought of Ma'el. Even though she didn't remember what had happened last night -as she had fallen asleep- she could still hear his soothing voice echoing in her head.

She gave a content sigh and took a hand to her chin in a thoughtful way.

Sheri's voice was also in her head... and in her heart. "Do you want me to live, little one?" she whispered. She tilted her head. Perhaps it was not a bad idea. Now that Bethan was finally gone, she was... free. She blinked and her grin widened. Yes, she was free from the anger and hate, free from those horrible nightmares that hunted her dreams for the last twenty years. "Yes, little one, I will live... for both of us," Amalthea said softly. 

She rose from the bed and opened the wooden window. To her surprise, the sun was setting... she had slept the whole day!

As she looked around, she realized all the people had returned.

She shook her head. Where was Ma'el? She shrugged and assumed he had returned to his camp.

She returned her attention to the people and, as she saw them so busy in cleaning and ordering the village, guilt began to rise within her. It had been her fault; the quickening had damaged the houses more than Bethan's men did and--

Suddenly it hit her. She went white and stiffened. What if Leila and the others knew her secret now? What if Nell innocently told them about the lightning and her... 'magic'? What if--

"Amalthy!" a sweet child's voice exclaimed behind her, interrupting her dark thoughts.

Startled, Amalthea turned, to see a smiling Nell, Leila and Kala standing there. 

"Finally you are awake!" Nell added, going to her and embracing her, completely unaware of her friend's upset expression.

Amalthea forced herself to return the hug, but she didn't say a word nor did she look at the old woman in the eye. 

"I am glad to see you are completely recovered, child," Leila said kindly. "Nell told us how you... defeated the masked rider's leader..." she stopped for a moment and gave her a strangely proud glance. "I always knew you were special. Thank you for saving us," Leila finished, joining Nell's embrace.

"I...," Amalthea started to say, but was interrupted by Kala's hug.

"Thank you for saving my child," Kala whispered.

Amalthea blinked in surprise and all her fears and apprehensions vanished. She smiled. "I just could not see any of you getting hurt," she said, deeply touched.

After a moment, the two women released her and exchanged knowing glances. "Lord Ma'el left you a message," Leila said with a grin.

"A message?" Amalthea asked, slightly blushing.

"Yes," Nell answered. "He stayed here the whole night and left early in the morning. When he returned, he brought all the people that had been hiding in the northern caves. He stayed for a while and then, just before leaving, he left a message for you."

"He said he would be waiting for you in his camp, by the end of the day," Leila informed her seriously, but with a twinkle in her eyes.

Amalthea opened her eyes wide and gasped. "Then I must leave immediately. I am already late! Thank you Leila, Kala. Good bye, little one," she said and hurried to the door.

"Wait!" Kala exclaimed, reaching her arm. "You can't go like that."

"But I..." Amalthea began to protest, but Nell and Leila held her free arm.

"Kala is right, child. Look at your clothes," Leila said gently.

Puzzled, the Immortal lowered her eyes to her robe and only then she realized she was wearing almost rags!

She raised her eyes again, only to see her three friends were exchanging mischievous glances.

"I can lend you a dress," Kala offered.

"A dress!" Amalthea exclaimed. "But..."

"And I can comb your hair," Nell added excited, carefully holding her long braid.

"And I have a pair of sandals," Leila said. "We have many things to do and very little time," she added with a wink.

Amalthea rolled her eyes and flushed, but inside, she was... happy.

******


	6. 6

Ma'el watched the sun disappeared behind the trees and sighed. It was late and Amalthea had not arrived. What could have happened to her? She knew she would be completely recovered by now, physically... and mentally healed.

He blushed blue and sat on the grass with his legs crossed. Yes, she was completely healed... from the pain he had selfishly inflicted upon her. He shook his head and looked intently at the metal cylinder he held in his hands. It was what remained from Amalthea's sword, the hilt, now it was shinning and decorated with the same green stone he had first given her... But it was so much more than that. It was the final proof he would give to Amalthea, the final proof of his complete acceptance of what she was.

He smiled... and what a wonderful and precious being she was... And late. Where was she? Soon there would be no light and the temperature was quickly descending.

As if answering his thoughts he suddenly heard someone approaching. Feeling strangely nervous, he rose and turned... and lost his disguise. Amalthea was standing there, but he had never seen her like that... so beautiful. She was wearing a long pale-green dress; her red hair was loose, softly waving with the wind. 

She stiffened slightly, but then smiled and approached him.

He sparkled brighter and just as it had happened the first time he had met her, he found himself lost in her deep green stare... but now, he did not see annoyance in them... just love.

"I am sorry," she apologized. "But Leila, Kala and Nell insisted in... Well... dressing me up," she explained shyly, lowering her eyes and nervously smoothing her dress.

He shook himself and recovered his human appearance. "I am glad you are here and... You... look beautiful," he said, gesturing with his free hand. 

She flushed and was about to say something, but a cold wind blew and she shivered instead. He took off his robe and gently placed it over her shoulders. "It is cold for you," he noted, concerned. "We must go inside."

"Inside?" she asked, puzzled, holding the warm robe tightly around herself.

He smiled enigmatically and walked to his rock-like ship.

Amalthea followed him and, to her disbelief, at a wave of his hand, the rock turned into... into... a...

"What's that? she asked, beyond curiosity.

Amused by her surprise, his grin widened. "You already know I am from a faraway world. This is how I arrived to your world. This is my vehicle, my ship. Come with me."

At another gracious movement of his hand, a hidden door opened. "Come with me," he insisted, taking her hand.

When they entered, the door closed behind them and Amalthea opened her eyes wide. she had never seen anything like that. Its walls were so smooth and slightly glowing, the seats so soft... and the floor... and the windows...

"May I... look around?" she asked with a childish expression on her face.

"Of course," he said, delighted by her amazement. He spent the next two hours showing her his Taelon ship.

"It is wonderful!" she exclaimed and then tilted her head. "This was the reason you wanted to see me?" she asked, a little bit disappointed and nervously running a hand through her hair.

He shook his head, her disappointment not lost to him. "Oh, no. I... I have something for you," he said softly, offering her the hilt.

She looked at him, startled, and after a little hesitation, she took it. When she realized it was her own hilt, now decorated with the green jewel, she just gave him her best puzzled glance.

"Be careful and hold it tightly," Ma'el instructed her.

She did so and stared in disbelief how a sparkling blade appeared. "It is beautiful," she whispered in awe. "But... Why?"

He smiled tenderly and blushed blue. "I know there will be... others. I just want you to be safe," he said.

Amalthea bit her lip and unconsciously loosened the grip on the hilt, causing the blade to disappear. Unbidden tears slid down her cheek. Unable to say a word, she threw her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest.

"I am so sorry," he said worriedly, deeply confused by her reaction. "It was not my intention to upset you. I--"

"No. It's all right," she interrupted him, pulling herself back and meeting his blue eyes. "It's just that ... I never thought..."

Her voice broke, but Ma'el understood what she was trying to say. Gently, he swept her tears away. "Yesterday, when you shared your mind with mine, I realized how wrong I have been. Your kindness and generosity reached to me, showing me the precious being you are. You must forget Bethan's words, you deserve to be loved... and I...." he suddenly stopped and blushed in a deep blue. "I... love you," he finally whispered.

She just remained silent as if not fully believing what he had just said. "You... love me?" she managed to ask with wide opened eyes.

"Yes, Al'thelan," he answered softly.

She flushed and grinned. "Al'thelan?" she asked. "This is not the first time you have called me that. What does it mean?"

He smiled tenderly. "Do you still not know what it means? In my native language it means... beloved."

"Al'thelan," she whispered, and pulling him closer... she kissed him.

This time, Ma'el lost his façade and sparkled furiously in delight. During his whole long life he had never experienced anything like this... so... so--

As her kiss deepened, his powerful, scientific, Taelon mind lost all coherent thought...

******

The next morning, just before dawn, a sparkling Ma'el tenderly watched a sleeping Amalthea. She had her head lying on his chest and a mischievous grin on her face. He mentally smiled and gently ran a hand through her hair, fascinated by its softness and color. Unbidden, his mind began to wonder about the recent events that had taken place in his life. His departure from his homeworld and his separation from the Commonality, especially from his child; his long journey to Earth, his experiences and his relationship with its inhabitants and finally, the most important event of all: his complete and overwhelming joining with Amalthea, his wonderful and very special Al'thelan.

He tilted his head. What would his fellow Taelons think of that union? Then, another upsetting question arose. What would they think of his beloved's immortality? What would they do to her and to the humans if they finally arrived? Horrified by the answers that came to his mind, he unconsciously embraced her, as if protecting her from his own people. He knew how ruthless and cruel they could be. He sparkled brighter as an idea occurred to him. He simply would not allow that! He would not let them come. He would send a message, instructing them not to come to Earth under any circumstances, in that way, his precious Amalthea and all the others inhabitants of this world would be safe.

He held her tightly. He would--

"I am an Immortal, but I do need to breathe," a sleepy and amused voice suddenly said, interrupting his thoughts.

Startled, Ma'el recovered his disguise and loosened the embrace. He smiled and met her green, loving eyes.

"What is it, Al'thelan?" she asked softly, raising her head.

He lost his façade again at that word and glowed brighter in delight.

"Are you all right?" she insisted, now worriedly looking at him with wide opened eyes.

"I am fine," he soothed her, relaxing. "I was just watching you sleep and thinking."

"Thinking?" she asked as she lay her head on his sparkling shoulder.

"Yes. Of how much I care for you and for our friends. That is why I have made a decision," he said, stroking her hand. "I will send a message to my people."

"A message?" she repeated, slightly trembling by their contact. 

He turned serious and nodded. "Yes. I will instruct them not to come here, never."

"But why? I thought you were happy here," she said, unable to hide her disappointment.

"I am, especially now that... we are together," he quickly replied. "That is the reason my people must never come. They... do not share my opinions about other sentient beings. They would... conquer this world and enslave humanity... and your kind... You would be forced to fight our wars, the perfect soldiers that cannot die..." he paused for a moment to calm himself and continued. "Such a thing must never happen. I will not allow it!"

Amalthea remained in silence for a long while, just staring at him. Finally she sighed and closed her eyes. "If you do that, you would never see your child again... or your home. I am... so sorry," she whispered, feeling incredibly guilty.

"No, my home will always be where you are, beloved," he said softly, taking his hand to her cheek. He was rewarded with her sweet smile. He continued. "Besides, my child, Da'an, does not share my ideas. He will be better without me. He thinks I am weak and mistaken. He does not respect me. I... I have failed in raising him," he finished sadly.

"You are so wrong," she said tenderly, kissing his hand. "If there is a bit of you within your child, he already is a wonderful being, just as you are, Al'thelan," she added and before he could say a word, she kissed him.

As Ma'el returned the kiss, he knew he had made the right decision...

******

Three hundred years passed and Amalthea and Ma'el remained together. Shortly after their... joining, the Taelon moved his ship to a cave and there he established his laboratory and his home with his Al'thelan.

They lived a simple but happy life, alternating their visits to Shareb -that was now a small town, where they were more than welcome and treated with respect- with long journeys to faraway lands. They traveled a lot, but always returned to their home. Those precious moments when they were alone, was what they enjoyed the most. At nights she would ask him to show her his world in the sky, and Ma'el would tell her that it was too far. Then she would ask him if he regretted his decision to stay with her... and he would answer her with... a kiss.

Through the years, just as Sheri had warned her, they also had to face some problems. To Ma'el's horror, Amalthea was challenged by other Immortals several times, but, to his relief, she always won. Amalthea herself had to deal with the death of her friends, especially the one of her dear -and old- Nell, but Ma'el was always there for her and Amalthea finally recovered. 

They too had to face a strange and lethal disease that threatened all Shareb's inhabitants -and the ones of another villages- and it took the scientist more than thirty years to find a cure. 

Yes, years went by and, in spite of everything that became over them, they were extremely happy. In fact, Amalthea was so happy, that sometimes she believed she was living... a dream... 

Unfortunately, dreams don't last forever...

One afternoon, while Amalthea was in Shareb, Ma'el was working in his lab in a very special and important project. He knew how much she wished to have a child of their own and how much it saddened her not being able to do so. However, after years of secret analysis and experiments, he believed he had found the way. He had not told her anything so not to give her false hopes, but now, he was ready. He smiled, already picturing her delighted expression in his mind. She would-- 

Suddenly, as a strange and unwanted presence reached to him, Ma'el froze and abruptly rose from his seat. He shook his head. No! It was impossible! 

He forced himself to calm down and focused on that long feared presence again, hoping against hope to be mistaken. To his absolute despair, the presence became stronger. Losing his façade, he left his lab and the cave and stood outside, his gaze fixed on the sky. Then, he saw it, a shooting star descending from the sky. He knew better though, that was not a meteor, that was... his mortal enemy... but that could not be! They did not have the technology! However, it was there...

"Jaridians," he whispered, as an irrational fear began to rise within him. Trembling, he fell to his knees. He remained on the ground a couple of minutes and then rose and took both hands to his chest. He knew he had not much time left now. His enemy would soon find him... and send him to the Void. He sparkled brighter; Amalthea was in danger too! She would not be able to fight the Jaridian and he would not be able to protect her, all that he could do now was leave and draw the creature away from her and their home. He hurried to his ship to get some things and went out again. However, once outside, he realized it was too late... Glowing, menacing palms were waiting for him...

******

Amalthea contently walked her way to her home under the beautiful trees. She had spent a great day in Shareb with Patrick -Nell's descendant- and his family, but now, she wished to be with her Al'thelan. Smiling, she walked faster.

Suddenly, the strongest fear she had ever experienced came to her. Trembling uncontrollably, with her heart beating crazily and her eyes closed, she had to lean on a tree for support. With a cold feeling, she realized the source of that terrible emotion was her beloved Ma'el. Holding her sword tightly, she ran home. "Al'thelan!" she yelled, desperate.

******

Ma'el looked in disbelief, petrified, at the tall Jaridian standing in front of him. The Taelon presumed he was a low ranked soldier on an exploring mission. Only a dark fate and a really unexpected event must had taken him there, to Earth... to ruin his happiness. "How?" Was all that Ma'el managed to ask in Eunoia.

The Jaridian laughed harshly and his eyes glowed. "We captured one of your ships in a battle. However, the pilot willed himself to die before telling us his secrets... and damaging the interdimensional engine," he explained in the same language. A smile spread on his face. "But our scientist could make it work for two or three times and I volunteered to be the new pilot. I was flying and, when I turned on the interdimensional mode, a cosmic storm hit me and sent me to this forgotten system. Imagine my surprise... and disgust when I felt a Taelon. Now I have only one chance to return home, but first... I will take care of you." He finished darkly, his palms glowing brighter.

Ma'el relaxed as a wave of resignation flooded his body. He had been taught not to fear death and there was nothing he could do to avoid it... but he could not help the deep sadness his imminent separation from Amalthea caused him. If only he could see her one more time... but that was too dangerous. 

The realization that she could be badly hurt lent courage to the Taelon. He had to prevent the Jaridian from discovering her... and there was only one way to achieve that. 

Ma'el stood proud and met his enemy's eyes. "Do as you wish," he said simply.

"You are doomed, Taelon," the soldier said. He fired, hitting Ma'el on his chest. 

The rude blast of energy threw the scientist away, painfully sending him to the ground. Satisfied, the Jaridian approached to finish his task...

Not far away from there, a pitiful scream echoed in the forest...

******

Amalthea screamed in pain and despair, bitter tears falling through her eyes, but she continued running. She knew something terrible had happened to Ma'el... She knew... felt he was dying. "IT'S NOT FAIR!" she yelled, cursing herself for having not being there to protect him.

When she arrived to her home, a terrible sight greeted her eyes. Ma'el was helplessly lying on the ground and a huge creature was bent over him, its hands were glowing.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" she shouted, beyond anger now, unconsciously speaking in Eunoia.

The being turned and looked at her with curiosity. "Do not interfere or you will be the next," he threatened her, raising his glowing hands.

"Stay away from him!" she repeated, still crying, but with a dangerous expression on her face. "NOW!"

He shook his head and his curious look turned into a glare. "You are one of their servants!" he exclaimed, disgusted. "If there is anything that we Jaridians hate more than the Taelons, those are their servants. Join your master!" 

He fired.

Instinctively, Amalthea held her sword in front of her and blocked the blast of light. Then, taking advantage of the Jaridian's surprise, she attacked him. Unfortunately, he recovered quickly. He grabbed her arms and threw her away. She loosened her sword and rudely fell by Ma'el's side. She turned her head to look at him and when she saw the light fading from his beautiful eyes, she went crazy. She rose and jumped over the now startled Jaridian and, like a wild animal, she dug her nails into his face, causing dark blood to slide through his wounds.

With a scream, he violently pushed her away.

"I am not his servant!" she yelled, picking up her sword. "I am his Al'thelan!"

The Jaridian soldier took a hand to his wounds, looked at his own blood... and laughed. "I was mistaken," he mockingly apologized and then he turned serious. "My work here is finished. Stay with your... Al'thelan..." he added, speaking the last word with disgust, "...and watched him die." Without another word, he turned and walked away.

Shocked, Amalthea bit her lip. She wanted to chase him and kill him, but now, it was not the time. Ma'el needed her. Trying unsuccessfully to dry her eyes, she knelt by his side and tenderly held his hand, mentally sending him her love.

"I am so sorry," she whispered between tears. "I should have been here to protect you--"

Her voice broke. "Please don't leave me," she begged. I love you... You are my Al'thelan... I don't want my... immortality... if I have to... live alone... please..."

His inner glow was fading and a sparkling mist emanated from his body. He weakly turned his head to look at her. (_I will... never... leave you_) he tenderly thought to her, as he could not speak. (_A part... of me... will... always... remain with you. I... promise... we will... meet again... Al'thelan_)

Horrified and beyond grief, she felt his beloved and serene presence slipping away from her mind. "Stay with me," she insisted softly, not bothering herself in drying her eyes.

Making an extreme effort, Ma'el closed his hand over hers and slightly raised his head. "Forever," he whispered... and then, he slowly released her and leaned back.

Shaking, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her chest. The sparkling mist surrounded her and she heard his soothing voice for the last time... (_Al'thelan_).

Amalthea collapsed by his side, she cried until she had no more tears and until the stars appeared in the sky. A part of her was dead too... forever.

Ma'el's death caused great grief and pain in Shareb. He was buried in a ceremonial tomb, with high honors. Amalthea painted his image in one of the walls and a big Monolith was placed not far away from the entrance, indicating that a very important and loved person was inside.

Once all the traditional ceremonies were over and Ma'el's body finally rested in peace, overwhelmed by the pain, Amalthea sealed their cave and former home, and without saying good bye, she just left one night, to never return...

*************************************************************************


	7. 7

Now

Now...

The incredible sharing ended and Da'an felt how her presence faded from his mind. He gently released her hand, but he did not rise, he knew she would soon return... from the Void. He kept staring at her in shock. He still could not believe what he had just learned. He could not wait to talk to her. He wanted to ask her so many questions. He wanted to--

"Da'an... Da'an?" someone suddenly called him. "Da'an?" the same voice insisted. "Are you all right?"

The North American Companion recovered his façade and raised his head, to meet his protector's worried gaze.

"Are you all right?" Liam repeated. "What happened?"

"I am fine," Da'an said, gesturing with a hand, but he did not answer the other question.

Liam gave him a puzzled look and then returned his attention to the fallen woman. He checked her pulse and sighed. "She is dead," he informed the alien.

"I know," Da'an said softly, bowing his head again and gently removing strands of hair form her face.

"Do you know who she is?" Liam asked, seeing the Taelon's kindness toward the woman.

"Now I do," he said enigmatically. "Her name is Amalthea."

Liam blinked and then shook his head. "Anyway, I will take her to the ship..."

"No," Da'an ordered. "We must wait."

"Wait for what?" Liam asked, staring at the Taelon and the dead woman.

They didn't have to wait long. Suddenly, to Liam's utter shock and Da'an's awe, she opened her eyes and sat bolt upright. Oblivious to her surroundings -and Liam- she just had eyes for Da'an, she looked at him in wonder, love clearly visible in her green gaze.

Deeply touched by her sweet stare and knowing why she was looking at him like that, the North American Companion was unable to keep his human appearance. 

She smiled tenderly and opened her mouth to speak, but the words never came. Her grin faded and the love disappeared from her eyes, to be replaced by an overwhelming disappointment. Shocked, she realized her mistake. "You... are not... him," she managed to say. She tried to rise, but she was still too weak. She fell again. 

"You need to rest," the Taelon urged her, recovering his disguise.

"You are not him," she repeated sadly.

"I am Da'an," he said, taking a hand to his chest.

"Of course you are," she whispered in a barely audible voice, tiredly bowing her head. "What are you going to do with me, now?" she asked in a defeated tone.

Da'an blushed blue. "Your secret is safe with me, Amalthea," he said softly.

Startled to hear her name, she raised her head and looked suspiciously at him.

"Please, believe me," he insisted, meeting her eyes.

Amalthea silently stared at him for a moment. Finally, she rose. "I believe you," she said, offering him her hand to help him stand.

Pleased by her acceptance, he smiled and took it.

"Can anybody tell me what's going on?" Liam suddenly asked. He had been watching them the whole time with an open mouth and finally he had found his voice. After all, one didn't see a dead person returning from the dead every day...

"Everything is all right, Major," Da'an said, tilting his head and turning to Amalthea. "This is my protector, Major Liam Kincaid," the Taelon introduced him.

Amalthea nodded and could not help but smile at the young man's expression. "You can ask," she said.

The protector shook himself. "What... who are you?" he asked, his eyes opened wide.

She smiled sadly and sighed. "You could say I was the first protector," she answered enigmatically.

"I..." Liam began to say, but stopped as he saw a tear sliding down her cheek.

Amalthea quickly dried her eyes and cleared her throat. She looked at Da'an and bit her lip. "I must go now," she said, turning to walk away.

"Please wait!" the Taelon exclaimed, holding her arm. "I need to talk with you. I want to know."

Amalthea placed her hand over his and shook her head. "There is nothing that I can tell you. You already know everything," she said, lowering her gaze to their joined hands.

He lost his appearance for a second. "It was not my intention to invade your privacy," he apologized, slowly withdrawing his hand.

"I know," she said with a small grin. "It's just that I can't stay here. I..."

"My appearance disturbs you," Da'an gently interrupted her.

"Yes," she admitted, slightly flushing and then her grin widened. "But is not only your physical appearance. Even in my semi-unconscious state, I was able to feel your kindness during our sharing. That's why I confused you with him."

Da'an blushed in a deep blue. "I am not the Taelon I used to be," he said, raising his hand. "I have changed. It took me thousands of your years to understand his lessons, but finally I did."

"Ma'el would have been proud," she stated softly.

"Ma'el!" Liam interrupted them, unable to stop himself. "What are you talking about?"

Amalthea chuckled. "I told you I was the first protector," she said with a wink. She turned serious. "I am an Immortal..." she began to say and told Liam about her kind. Even though Da'an knew everything, he listened too. 

When she finished, she showed them her sword. "Ma'el made it for me," she said and gave the blade to Da'an.

He examined it with interest. "It is beautiful... and lethal," he said, offering the weapon to a curious Liam.

"Yes. It is a good weapon, but it was useless when... I needed it most," she replied sadly. "If only I..."

Da'an eyes glowed tenderly. "It was not your fault," he said. "Ma'el was right. You surely would have been killed too."

"I know," she whispered.

"Yes," Liam agreed, returning the sword to its owner. "Sometimes we just... can't save our loved ones... and we just can't stop feeling guilty for surviving them," he added softly, his mother's death still fresh in his mind. "But we must go on and live for them and for us."

She looked intently at him and smiled, he had spoken just like Sheri. "Your words are wise, thank you, Major."

"Please, call me Liam," he said blushing at her sweet stare. "And you are welcome."

She nodded and turned to Da'an. "I really must go, now," she said, though this time she was smiling.

Da'an tilted his head and, in spite of her relaxed demeanor, he realized she was still nervous by their meeting. "Then let us take you to your home," he offered, indicating his shuttle.

"You will enjoy the ride," Liam added with a grin.

Unable to refuse their kindness, and a little bit curious, she accepted and soon the craft departed with its three occupants. While Amalthea contently watched the beautiful sight, Da'an furtively watched her. She seemed so young and frail that it was impossible to believe that she was thousands of years old, but he had seen it... He had witnessed her life through their sharing and he had been overwhelmed by what he had learned. The existence of beings that cannot die; how Ma'el's life on Earth had been and his ultimate fate at Jaridian's hands... but nothing had touched him so deeply as to know that she had been -and was- Ma'el's Al'thelan.

Now, seeing her peacefully seated by his side, he could not help but think that somehow Ma'el was there too.

He wished he could take her to the Embassy with him and talk more, but he knew it was impossible. If his fellow Taelons learned about her kind, they would hunt them and enslave them.

Da'an shook his head, and just as Ma'el had done thousands of years ago, he vowed to keep her secret from his own kind.

As if she had heard his thoughts, Amalthea turned and looked at him. She was about to say something, but instead, she just smiled. The North American Companion smiled back.

Unexpectedly, the Taelon lost his façade and, shaking, he braced himself.

"Da'an!" Liam and Amalthea exclaimed.

"I am fine," Da'an managed to say, recovering his Human appearance. "However something terrible occurred. There was--"

He was abruptly interrupted by Zo'or's image in the data stream. The Synod Leader looked suspiciously at Amalthea and then focused his attention on the North American Companion. "There was an unexpected side effect during the test of Forge," he said seriously. "A wormhole was accidentally created... and a Jaridian war ship has been detected."

Amalthea opened her eyes wide, but did not say a word, Liam went white and Da'an blushed in a deep, annoyed blue. "What have you done!" the older Taelon demanded in a cold, dangerous voice, balling his hands into fists.

Zo'or lost his façade at Da'an's cold stare, but soon recovered himself. "It was fault of those incompetent -human- scientists," he snapped in a defensive tone, a forced smirk on his face. "However, it does not matter. We will leave the planet immediately. I have already ordered a complete evacuation of the planet. All Taelons have returned to the Mothership, only you are missing."

Da'an did not answer, but sparkled brighter in disgust.

"What will happen with humanity?" Liam asked, desperate.

Zo'or's smirk widened. "That is not of our concern."

"At least warn the Earth's Governments!" the Major exclaimed.

"Peace, Liam," Da'an ordered and met his child's eyes. "I will not abandon them. Forge is my responsibility. You may leave without me," he said, gesturing with both hands.

Zo'or's eyes widened in shock. "But you will join the Void!"

"Then your fondest wish will be fulfilled," Da'an replied angrily and without waiting for his Leader's answer, he closed the communication. "Please, Liam. Land the shuttle so that you and Amalthea can leave."

"What are you planning to do?" Amalthea asked, alarmed.

He looked at her and smiled sadly. "As I said before, I will not abandon you," he answered. "I will take ship to the wormhole and try to shut this end. It does not matter what happens to me."

"I will go with you," Liam said. "I took an oath to protect you."

Deeply moved, the alien nodded. "Thank you, Liam."

"I want... I must go too," Amalthea suddenly said.

"No!" Da'an exclaimed. "I cannot allow anything bad to happen to you... for Ma'el and for me."

She shook her head and held his hand. "I must go, Da'an. Didn't you feel my despair during the sharing. Can you feel it now? Can you feel my loneliness?"

"Yes," Da'an softly admitted.

Amalthea sighed and continued. "I was not there when Ma'el needed me most, but I am here now. Let me help you, please."

Da'an looked intently at her and, feeling her determination and conviction, he finally nodded.

"Thank you," she whispered, leaning back on her seat again.

"Entering interdimensional mode," Liam informed them, waving his hands over the controls.

Ten minutes later, they entered the wormhole.

"There is the Jaridian ship," Liam unnecessarily said. They all could see the big, threatening vessel coming toward them through the interdimensional tunnel.

"It is a Sokara Cruiser," Da'an noted darkly. "One of the Jaridian's most lethal warships.

"Great!" Liam exclaimed.

"The size doesn't matter," Amalthea said, "We only need to close the tunnel, right?"

Da'an smiled slightly. "That is correct."

"And how will we do that?" she asked, eyeing the huge ship thoughtfully.

"With a big explosion," Liam answered. "A direct shot to their engines."

"I sounds simple," she said, shrugging.

"Yeah, right," Liam muttered and, taking a deep breath, he fired.

The Jaridians fired back.

"Be careful, Liam!" Da'an exclaimed.

"I am trying," he replied, franticly moving his arms over the controls to stabilize the shuttle. Suddenly, the craft rocked violently and the three of them had to struggle to remain in their seats.

"What's happening!" Amalthea exclaimed.

"It seems we have been trapped by some kind of beam," Liam explained without turning.

"Can you free us, Major?" Da'an asked, leaning forward, his hands tightly holding the edge of his chair.

As an answer, the protector stopped moving his arms and sighed. "They are pulling us toward them," he said, angrily slamming his seat's restraints.

The Taelon blushed in a deep blue. "We are their prisoners now," he said, defeated.

Amalthea did not say a word. She calmly took the hilt out from her pocket and her eyes had a strange, determined look. Everything was clear to her now. She knew exactly what to do. *_Soon, Al'thelan*,_ she thought.

Slowly, the tractor beam pulled them closer until the small shuttle was virtually swallowed by the Jaridian warship. The vessel helplessly landed in a huge bay. 

Immediately, Jaridian soldiers surrounded the Taelon ship.

"We must descend," Da'an said resigned. "I have failed. I am sorry, Amalthea, Liam."

"This is not over, yet," she said reassuringly. "There is a way."

The North American Companion tilted his head, puzzled, but Amalthea just smiled.

A second later, at Da'an's order, Liam deactivated the virtual shield and they stepped out from the craft. They calmly stood before the Jaridians, waiting. The soldiers' eyes and palms glowed dangerously, with sinister smiles on their faces, but they did not move.

"What are they waiting for?" Liam nervously whispered to Da'an.

"Their leader's arrival," Amalthea answered.

"Yes," Da'an agreed. "I am... a worthy prize."

As if confirming his words, the soldiers abruptly stiffened and kept quiet. A tall Jaridian... with five parallel scars on his face, entered the room. He looked at the prisoners with disdain, but suddenly stared in shock at Da'an and Amalthea. Da'an blushed in a deep blue and Amalthea bit her lip until blood appeared. Unconsciously the Jaridian leader took his hand to his face... and yelled. "I killed you"! he angrily exclaimed to Da'an.

The Taelon looked coldly at him. "It was my parent who died at your hands," he said dryly.

The Commander laughed and then turned to Amalthea. "And you! How can you still be alive?" he asked and then smiled evilly. "Do you remember me... Al'thelan?" he asked mockingly.

Amalthea stiffened and felt all her anger boiling up inside of her... until she couldn't hold it any longer. "YOU!" she screamed, beyond anger. Before the Taelon or the protector could stop her, she blindly attacked... Ma'el's murderer.

However, she didn't get too far. To Da'an's and Liam's horror, one of the soldiers rudelly hit her on her stomach. The leader approached her and grabbed her hair. "I will ask again. How can you be here!" he demanded loudly.

"You... killed him," was all that Amalthea said.

"ANSWER ME!" he shouted and, at her silence and wicked grin, he kicked her so hard that he sent her flying where her companions were.

"That was not necessary," Liam yelled angrily, kneeling too.

Shocked, the Taelon knelt and carefully cradled her. He gently placed a hand on her stomach. "You have three broken ribs," he said worriedly. "Do not move."

She smiled weakly. "They will... heal. I am sorry I lost my... head," she whispered apologetically.

"Are you all right?" Liam asked.

She slightly nodded and then held Da'an's hand. "Please, listen to me. When I am healed completely, you must return to the ship. I think I know how to stop them," she said, showing them the hilt.

Da'an and Liam exchanged worried glances.

"What are you going to do?" Liam asked.

Her eyes shone dangerously. "I will give you your explosion, Major." 

Finally comprehending what she was planning to do, Da'an held her hand tightly and shook his head. "I cannot allow it!" he exclaimed. "We cannot leave you here!"

Her gaze softened. "Not too long ago, you offered to take me home... but I had not had a home since... he died. Please let me do this. You know it is the only way to save my world and yourselves."

Da'an did not say a word, but shared with her for the last time. Then, he looked at Liam. "We must do as she says."

Liam was about to protest, but he finally nodded.

"I wish I had known you better," The Taelon added sincerely, stroking her forehead.

"But you already do," she said and then, she gasped. "I am ready."

"Enough!" the Jaridian leader suddenly said and barked an order to his soldiers. Two-lower ranked Jaridians nodded and, with a cruel smile on their faces, they approached them... but Amalthea was ready.

"NOW!" she yelled, activating her sword and rising. After a quick movement of her blade, the soldiers fell dead at her feet. 

"MOVE!" She shouted to a frozen Liam and to a sparkling Da'an. 

The young hybrid recovered, but instead of going to the ship, he fired his shaquaravah, killing two more enemies. Amalthea stared at him in disbelief, but then shook her head. "GO NOW! Take Da'an away from here!" she exclaimed.

After a little hesitation, Liam nodded and grabbed the Taelon. Da'an gave her a last sad stare and stepped inside the shuttle.

Once Amalthea saw the small vehicle softly departing, she smiled, turned to the Jaridians... and dropped her sparkling sword. She had decided to surrender.

The soldiers stared, puzzled, at her, but recovered quickly. Two of them rudely grabbed her and took her to their now angry leader. Without a word, he hit her again, throwing her to the floor. "That was so stupid! Do you think your friends will get too far?" he asked, almost yelling. Then, he calmed a bit. "However, I could consider to... spare you your life if you tell me your secret. How could it be that you are still alive?" he asked, yelling again, threatening her with her own sword.

Amalthea smiled. "You will have to kill me then," she answered in an annoying, mocking tone.

The Jaridian growled furiously and raised the sword. If he had been in a peaceful state of mind, he would have tortured until getting all the answers, but he was truly mad. "THEN DIE!" he shouted.

Amalthea knew it would not take long, just a few seconds. As she saw the sword descending to her neck, she closed her eyes. *_Just a few seconds_* she thought and to her overwhelming joy, she suddenly felt a familiar, soothing presence surrounding her. (_Do not be afraid, Al'thelan_) a soft, loved voice echoed in her entire being.

"I am not a..." she began to whisper, answering that voice, but never finished, as the Jaridian struck her. Her lifeless -and headless- body silently fell back.

The soldiers laughed and congratulated their Captain, but suddenly their laughter faded. Strange blue strings of energy began to emanate from the dead woman's body. An Immortal not being near to inherit that amazing power, the energy wandered freely through the ship, wrapping it in a deadly embrace. As the Sokara Cruise rocked violently and the alarms went off, the Jaridian leader laughed bitterly. They had been so close...

Then everything went black...

******

Onboard the small shuttle, at the same time Amalthea fell dead, Da'an lost his façade and collapsed on his seat.

"Da'an!" Liam exclaimed, knowing what had caused the Taelon's distress.

The North American Companion recovered his disguise and took a hand to his chest. "It is done," he whispered, still shaken.

Major Kincaid bowed his head. "I am sorry," he said. Then he checked the screen. "The Jaridian warship is surrounded by some kind of energy," he added.

"You must take us out of here, or the shock wave will destroy us," Da'an said in a steadier, louder voice.

The protector nodded and waved his hands over the controls. "We are not fast enough. Hold on!"

He had barely finished, when the ship exploded. The shuttle shook dangerously, but they safely reached the end of the wormhole.

"It is over," Da'an said, relieved.

Liam sighed and turned to face the Taelon. "Amalthea did it. She sacrificed herself for us," he said sadly.

Da'an blushed in a deep blue. As strange as it was, his sadness started to vanish. Seconds before Amalthea's passing, he had felt a tender presence comforting her. Now he knew Amalthea had fulfilled her fondest dream... she had returned home.

"Do not be sad, Liam," he said with a reassuring smile. "Amalthea is home now."

Liam gave him a puzzled glance and was about to reply, when the data stream was displayed before them. "Zo'or!" both passengers exclaimed in surprise. The Synod Leader lost his façade for a second and to their amazement, there was an unusually sincere, kind grin on his face. "I am glad you are safe," he said softly to Da'an and, without another word, his image disappeared.

The Companion and his protector exchanged puzzled glances. Shrugging, Liam turned to the controls again. "Let's go home," he said.

"Good idea," Da'an agreed, leaning back on his seat. He tilted his head and took a hand to his chin in a thoughtful manner. This was a day he would never forget. He had met an incredible and wonderful being in Amalthea; he had recovered a part of Ma'el... and maybe Zo'or was not completely lost to him. "Yes, Liam, take us home," he whispered.

*************************************************************************

Epilogue...

"Amalthy! Amalthy!" a sweet voice called her softly first and then louder. "Amalthy!"

She slowly opened her green eyes and sat. She blinked and looked around. Her eyes widened. To her deep surprise, she was not in the ship... she was... in her once beloved lake... located near Shareb!

She stiffened. That was impossible! The village and the lake disappeared centuries ago and--

She abruptly stopped and suddenly remembered what had happened onboard the Jaridian ship. Biting her lip, she took both hands to her neck... there was no wound!

"I shouldn't be here... I am dead!" she whispered, confused and rose from the grass.

"But you belong here now, Amalthy," the same sweet voice she had heard in her dream spoke. Startled, she turned... and could not say a word. Nell was standing there. Not the old friend that had died in her arms, but the mischievous child that always followed her everywhere. "Finally you are here, Amalthy!" Nell exclaimed happily, going to her and embracing the redhead.

Amalthea just returned the hug and could not prevent the tears falling from her eyes.

"Don't cry, sister, this is a place for happiness," another voice suddenly said, joining their embrace.

"Sheri," Amalthea whispered in awe, raising her head and drying her eyes. "It's really you!" she exclaimed, looking at her sister. She was just as she remembered her, a little smaller than her, her blond hair falling over her slender shoulders and she was wearing her beautiful wedding dress. "It's you," Amalthea repeated and looked at Nell. "And you, little one... you are so beautiful..."

"Just as you are, Amalthy," Nell said giggling.

Amalthea blinked, looked down and only then she realized she was wearing a pale-green dress... She recognized it immediately. This was the dress Kala had lent her when she had first kissed Ma'el and--

*_Ma'el_* she thought, a hopeless wonder rising within her. Could it be that he...

"Yes," Sheri answered her unspoken question. "He is here, waiting for you. We are all here, Amalthea."

"He is beyond those trees," Nell added with a tender twinkle in her eyes.

"Thank... you," Amalthea managed to say and after a last hug, she followed Nell's directions.

Amalthea ran to the trees and then... she stopped. He was there, standing with his back to her, sparkling in the sunset. She could not move nor speak. Completely overwhelmed by the strong emotion of seeing him again, she just remained frozen and speechless... She wished to cry out his name, but she could not produce a sound. Frustrated beyond words, tears fell from her eyes again. It was then when he turned. He sparkled furiously and, in a second, he was embracing her, trembling against her.

"So... alone," she finally whispered, burying her face on his sparkling chest and crying uncontrollably.

"The long separation is finally over," he tenderly soothed her. "We are complete again, Al'thelan," he added, running a hand through her red hair and, once she had calmed down, he gently pulled her back and, holding her chin, he kissed her... for the first time in thousands of years. As their kiss deepened, all those years of pain and loneliness vanished from Amalthea's mind, to be replaced by a promise of endless happiness.

Then, his soft, loving voice echoed in her head and in her heart...

(_Forever, Al'thelan_)...

Fin


End file.
